I'm noone special
by Chewzor
Summary: Harry's ambushed and his life changes forever, meanwhile, he's trying to get his life back on track, but with an unexpected change, it's not too easy. This story documents the life from this event onwards.
1. Ha y Potter

I'm no-one special…

Harry Potter made his way to the dungeon, Dumbledore had summoned him to meet there the day before very oddly, it was very unlike Dumbledore, tense & looking around;

"Harry, meet me in the dungeon at 6, there's something I need to show you" then he literally rushed away; being here brought back horrible memories for Harry, and his battle with the Basilisk, but he knew Dumbledore wouldn't summon him here for no reason, however it left him on edge, as he came into the clearing, he saw no-one, it had just gone 6 and Harry knew Dumbledore wouldn't be late, he began to panic.

'_This is something else...'_ he thought, realising he should get out.

Right then he felt a searing pain in his back and he was flown across the room like a rag-doll "Harry Potter" said a voiced laced with amusement and snideness, "a pleasure, I'm sure."

Harry tried to turn around but he felt himself almost glued to the floor, the pain spreading through his body like wildfire.

"Well Harry" he now realised it was a female voice, and felt a kick in his side causing him to cry out in pain.

She kicked him again causing him to roll over and see her in the eye. _Bellatrix Lestrange._ He groaned and tried to cry out again but her wand had paralyzed him.

"Harry...my dear Harry, why haven't you kept in touch? I was worried you wouldn't want to see me..."she chuckled, "luckily, you're about as gullible as a 5 year old child when you think you can be a hero" smirking.

"I'm going to change you Harry... don't worry, I won't kill you..." she trailed off, "I know better than that..." Harry detected a slight note of fear in her voice but he was in no position to fight her, what killed him most was the fact that if it was a single duel he knew he could defeat her, but like this, he was powerless. Something else puzzled him;

'_Why doesn't she want to kill me? I'm hardly going to join her...'_ however another bout of pain erupted when she kick him with her high heels again.

"I'm going to change you Harry..." she whispered, bending down and speaking into his ear. "Harry Potter will no longer exist."

This last sentence sent chills into his spine.

Suddenly then Harry heard a sound from down the corridor. Both their ears pricked towards the sound.

Some hope formed in Harry's chest, and he heard Snape's feint voiced, followed by Dumbledore shouting.

"Don't worry" said Bellatrix gleefully tugged his cheek. "It's only one spell. One, irreversible spell." Harry's heart stopped, an irreversible spell was serious, only a handful were actually known, and all of them were completely banned.

"_Transfemmaprisco!" _She roared pointing at Harry, he felt nothing.

She stood for a moment, looking as though she might collapse from the effort, a cold chuckle formed in her mouth and emanated, clearly Snape and Dumbledore were close enough and began sprinting towards them, wands at the ready.

She took one last look at Harry with an unforgettable smirk which imprinted itself on Harry's mind. She then pointed the one towards herself and chanted;

"_Appratritus!"_ She vanished instantly, with no trace.

The second she had disappeared Harry clutched his chest and rolled up into a ball, the pain he felt was unbearable, he looked up for one last time to see Snape desperately trying to cast a reversal spell Harry himself had used before, Dumbledore watched on in sadness. He fainted.

Harry awoke and realised there was no pain, just tiredness and a ravishing hunger, when he gathered the strength and adjusted to the light, he first looked up at the ceiling, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the hospital wing, the colour of the ceiling was a rich red, not the pure white that adorned the hospital block, he also noticed that he was in a bed much nicer than that of the hospital wing.

'_Where am I?'_ he pondered, after a minute or two of his mind racing, trying (and failing) to find a reason for this bizarre turn of events, his memory completely gone to him. He tried to look up, he managed to edge his head up a few centimetres before dropping back down, in those few seconds he saw both Snape & Dumbledore in the room, Dumbledore was asleep on a chair facing the bed, meanwhile Snape was rapidly going through a rather large book with a look of intense concentration on his face.

Harry moaned, it could of been his hearing not quite adjusted, but it sounded strange, as though his voice was much higher & stressed. He heard movement and within 10 seconds Dumbledore & Snape together come over and peered at Harry.

"Harry, you're ...awake" said Dumbledore, this was very much unlike Dumbledore as well, he was usually a steady and calm man, but this voice stressed more, sorrow, and reluctance. Snape remained quiet but a look of anguish and perhaps deep down repressed, grim amusement was on his face.

Harry tried to speak again, but it came out as another moan, this moan was definitely different, it sounded more like Hermione bristling at one of Ron's terrible jokes or statements that women were unable to do certain things. Harry however didn't think much of it and tried to concentrate on the two men.

Dumbledore lifted his hand quickly in a clear gesture meaning '_Stop, and we'll explain'_.

"Do you remember anything that happened Harry? Before you feinted?" He said slowly before adding, "nod or shake your head."

Harry immediately shook his head.

After a moment of uncertainty, "You do know who we and you are..." there was a deadly silence in Harry's confusion before he nodded rapidly.

'_What happened? Of course i know who I am...'_ Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harry..." then paused, as if, for the first time ever, unsure what to say. "I will be honest with you, are you ready to hear what i'm about to say?"

Harry nodded, still bewildered.

"2 days ago," began Dumbledore, causing a pit to form in Harry's stomach.

'_Two days?!' _but he remained silent.

"You were convinced by Bellatrix Lestrange, who was using a polyjuice potion in order to appear as me, to go down to the deepest dungeon, where you once fought the basilisk."He paused. Harry still didn't understand, but tried to take it in.

"When you arrived there, you were ambushed by her, who paralyzed you, leaving you unable to fight back at all. Before we arrived, she cast a spell on you..." Dumbledore paused again, not wanting to explain it himself. "Do you now remember?" he tried almost begging for Harry to remember himself.

For a moment he did realise, he remembered lying on the floor, helpless with a woman over him, it must have been her, he began to nod and with strength coming to him he said "I think I..." he stopped, and Dumbledore had put his hand up again with desperation, but it was too late, the voice Harry heard, was not his. 

'_My voice...´_ he thought, he knew immediately what it sounded like but almost refused to believe it. His voice was not a male voice, but high and unmistakably female.

In a word, Harry said, ignoring Dumbledore & Snape's anguised looks "Trans..something...oh my god what's happened?!?!" He clapped his hand over his own mouth, his muscled ached for the effort but he needed to, as if to try and stop it anyway he could and make it better.

This time it was Snape who spoke, "Harry, i'm so...so...sorry" he almost choked out, but for the first time, it sounded genuine, this troubled and_ scared_ Harry more than anything else, it must be serious. He decided to try and wake up, and failing this, listen to them. Still with one hand clapped over his mouth he motioned for either of them to please explain what happened.

"Harry, I said she casted a spell." Dumbledore spoke first. "It was an irreversible spell." He said simply, this caused another flashback of memories from Harry remembering Bellatrix saying this herself. "This spell, is very old, ancient even, to use it..." he paused again, clearly pained, "is dangerous. This is the spell that was used on you..." Harry felt paralyzed again but waited. "This spell, changes people. And there are two parts to it."

Now it was Snape who continued.

"After consulting this book" he said flicking his hand towards where he was sitting "the two main parts are..." Harry felt like screaming at this man's incompetence but again, was too scared of what he might hear, so he waited desperately. However this might've come across to Snape who momentarily flashed with annoyance followed by guilt. He hurried after that.

"There are two main effects to the spell...she...cast" he paused clearing his throat. "The first...sorry...this may distress you Potter, but is a temporary loss of identity. But it will last up to 4 or 5 months, you may remember us, and the school, but i doubt you shall remember who many of your friends are, or anything about them." Harry's fists clenched and he was about to speak before he clapped his hand over his mouth again, then, completely surprising to him, he felt the urge to cry, he was feeling more pains in his stomach and he clenched up in a ball, still staring at the professor. Snape looked very uneasy for a moment.

"Potter...the other effect, which is not temporary...well, Harry, you're...not what you used to be" is all he could say, "you're female Harry."

Silence ensued, Harry felt wheezy and with a huge effort looked beneath the blankets. He tried to take in what he could but feinted again, too weak.

When Harry woke again this time it wasn't all fuzzy it came back to him straight away, and still not wanting to check anything, or do anything, Harry Potter began to cry, he knew Snape was right, she knew Snape was right. She cried, unable to stop herself, and Dumbledore came over to comfort her. Harry Potter had never been like this, even in the face of death itself he never cried, but Harry now found himself unable to do anything to stop herself.

She felt well enough to speak now and began to talk between bouts of tears, even Snape offered a hankerchief.

"...how could this happen..." she began to no-one in particular.

Finally she said, "I'm like this...fore.....for...forever?" Finally, a note of defeat in her voice.

In reply Dumbledore came over again and embraced her.

"I've sent for Sirius at once, he should arrive within the hour...please...this is so hard for you, and I believe both of us owe you an apology..." at this Harry slowed crying and looked at them.

"Why." Simply, a mixture of sorrow, confusion, frustration & curiosity.

"Severus & I were discussing the potions department and such when an alarm was sounded on my wall which I have to alert my person as to when people enter the forbidden dungeon...Harry, when I heard it, I ignored it, if I had of acted we could of saved you from this..." at this point Harry had gone beyond caring and just began to cry, endlessly again, still in bouts of pain, this time lower in her body she buried herself under the covers, Dumbledore sighed, and both of them exited.

Sirius arrived soon and came in alone to see Harry.

"Harry..." he cautiously said, clearly having been warned about the situation, no reply. Harry was awake, but didn't respond, she hadn't even seen herself yet, she didn't want anyone else to see or do anything, and for a moment, she felt as though she didn't want to exist, and she wished Bellatrix had indeed finished her off.

"Harry, please..." a long pause, "can i help?" Then, without knowing why, Harry snapped at him.

"CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUIET?!" screamed Harry although it came out as more of a loud squeal, causing Harry to turn face down again in shame.

"Don't try that with me Harry, c'mon..." still unsure but trying to get through to him. This voice struck a chord with Harry and he burst out in tears again, Sirius came over to comfort him, slightly scared and worried about it, for the first time, Sirius saw her, she was absolutely stunning however he didn't have time to admire her for long as she buried her face in his chest crying.

"Why!? Why why why why!?" between sobs, "why me?! Always me?! Always fucking me!" she finished with a huff. Harry hated to swear, but at this point she didn't care.

"C'mon lad...i mean...i'm sorry" fumbled Sirius, and to his surprise Harry chuckled through sobs,

'_Jesus, he really is a girl'_ he thought trying to keep track of the stream of emotions.

After this ended and Harry had seemed to calm down, Sirius began.

"Look...Harry" he said after not knowing what to say. "I've spoken with Dumbledore...this is terrible, and i'm so, so, sorry, you're right. It's unfair..." he said. "This always happens to you, but listen, i'm going to try and do everything I can for you."

Harry began to try and think clearly, accepting with thanks his words.

"I spoke with Dumbledore and Snap" he began. Causing Harry to giggle at the mispronunciation of Snape's name, in horror Harry clapped his hand over his mouth and squirmed, Sirius was ready for another bout of tears but Harry seemed ok with it. "And he's agreed for you to come home for a few weeks and ugh...sort this out, after that well, we'll do everything we can...but...argh, can they come in?" Harry nodded using the handkerchief to wipe the bloodshot eyes and tears away.

Snape nodded and Dumbledore said "Harry...how are you feeling?"

"Mmm better...I guess" said Harry still playing with the words in his mouth, scared at what he was hearing, a strangers voice.

Dumbledore smiled and looked between Sirius & Harry.

"If I may speak to you clearly Harry, Sirius. He began looking between them." He said "You have many options to consider." He then began again looking at Harry, "Harry." "What can I say? Severus and I are eternally sorry, we have...caused you pain, and what you must undergo, the guilt lays on our shoulders, I assure you, we shall try everything we can to make amends." Harry nodded, knowing the truth in Dumbledore's words, but seemed scarily close to tears again.

"You may of course spend as long as you need recovering with Sirius, that's your right. However after that, it is up to you. Have you thought at all of the primary effect of the potion?" He inquired looking sorrowful again.

Harry shook his head, realising with panic and shock that he had completely forgotten even who his friends were, or anything about them, he remembered that he was in Gryfinndor, but with faces, his mind was lost. At this he did begin to cry again, but calmed down with the help of Sirius soon.

"I suggest, if you ever want to feel normal again Harry, you do come back to Hogwarts, we have put you in this situation, indirectly maybe, but we have, and I suggest you come back here as soon as you can and try to recover what you've lost...your friends, your teachers, your studies..." Harry's gut clenched, he knew he would not enjoy that at all, but for the moment appeased himself with the thought of leaving school for a bit and recovering. He understood the truth in Dumbledore's words.

After this, Harry fell asleep and woke up in Sirius' house. He stayed in bed for that day, the aching had gone in the most part but Harry was still scared to "explore" what the transformation had truly done.

Sirius had left a note beside his bed saying that he had gone out, however he had left a drink and some food which Harry readily ate. After an hour or so, she plucked up the courage to lift up the blankets.

What she saw were two large lumps on her chest. She groaned but looked again and tried desperately not to go into a fit again, and just accept what had happened. What was increasingly was worrying her was her loss of memory, all of her friends...she couldn't remember a single name or face, is was as though they'd been extracted one by one, leaving all other memories intact, the only people she really remembered were the three she had seen, clearly keeping the memories of those intact. She was effectively a new person.

'_She said that she'd change me...' _trying to hold back some tears_, 'I'm not really ever Harry Potter.'_

After coming to terms with her new position, she relaxed, trying to clear her thoughts and think of the next step.

'_I don't want to stay here feeling sorry for myself, Dumbledore said that the sooner I get back to school, the sooner i'll begin to remember. But...what will people say?! Harry Potter...' _ she decided to drop that thought, finding it too much to deal with right at that moment, and Sirius arriving back distracted her.

"Harry!" he said "how are you feeling?" seeming in a good mood, bags in both hands.

Harry trying to smile sweetly.

'_My god, if that's not a pretty smile.' _Thought Sirius but tried to concentrate.

"Sirius..." she began, her voice sounding almost musical, but dampened "don't tell me...in those bags you have...y'know..." looked petrified.

Sirius looked guilty for a second but then broke out into hearty laughter, and after a moment Harry began to laugh as well, it was a much needed comical break, and Harry felt much better for it. After this though Sirius looked at Harry, trying not to sway down from her face, it was a hard temptation to resist, even in boy's pyjamas it was clear how beautiful Harry was as a girl, and Sirius found himself again trying not to look down, he blushed, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Have you...ugh...looked at...ugh..." Harry giggled then checked, before continuing;

"Ya..." started Harry turning red before saying, "just a bit...i still havn't looked in a mirror yet though." With this Sirius guided Harry, who seemed reluctant towards the bathroom's big mirror, he mumbled an excuse and left Harry alone to look.

'_My god.' _Was all she could think, the girl he was looking at was absolutely stunning, she found herself checking herself out but felt too weird so stopped.

'_Jesus, i'm much better looking than even Cho'_ she thought, not sure whether to feel sick or happy or anything, so she remained for the most part confused. In a perverse way she felt really good but chided herself.

That aside, there was no denying the fact that the girl was beautiful, the untamed hair still had an element of wildness in them but now it covered half of her face with raven locks, her eyes glinted as Harry's had done, but now they were a deep emerald green, the scar imprint was there, but for the first time he realised it had basically gone, this pleased her and saddened her at the same time, the scar was part of him, and he'd lost it;

'_Maybe that'll come back with the memories...'_ she foolishly thought.

She wasn't too skinny but was perfect, her arms and legs had retained the muscles that she had had in her boy form but they only served to make her look...more perfect. After a minute of just starting she couldn't bare it any longer and left the room with a grimace.

Sirius was waiting outside expectantly, "Well?" no reply, Harry continued to walk towards the bags, unsure of what he might see, "Harry, you're firkin beau-" but before he could finish Harry said.

"Don't! Please!" with a frown, "don't creep me out..." Sirius nodded slowly and tried to intercept Harry before he saw in the bags, too late.

"Oh my god!" Squealed Harry before turning away disgusted and ashamed, having seen the skirts, pants and other girl accessories. "I can't believe what i'm seeing..." trailed off Harry just looking out the window.

"Harry...i'm just doing what Dumbledore advised me to do, i'm sorry la....i mean..." blushing, "i'm sorry Harry but you have to accept it, it must be hard. I know that. But you have to accept it, you can't continue to wear your old clothes..." silence again, before she knew it she was in tears again.

"Sirius..." she said finally, "I want to go back to school" she said this with finalilty. "The classes, the people...the clothes" she said after a pause causing Sirius to smile but still looked concerned.

"Harry, you can relax and recover here, be my guest..."

"Thanks...really" she said with a smile that lit up her face, "but I think I need to get back into it, or i'll never be the same, can you speak with Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, patting her on the head, "you're a brave laa—ss" to his relieve Harry just smiled followed by a grimice as he looked back at the bag.

"So...i'll have to wear one of...these?" he said, taking a skirt similar to one worn by Hermione out of the bag?"

"Well...it's your choice...you know...you can always go back the same...maybe-" he said before being interrupted as Harry snapped.

"It's not the same! DAMNIT" she shouted, "i'm sorry..." rubbing her temple, "i feel crazy at the moment..." after another pause, "it's not the same..." this time gently, "it's different and you know it, you know Sirius, i don't remember anyone." Allowing this statement to sink in, she added with emphasis, "Anyone. Damnit! Anyone at all! What makes me Harry Potter?! I look different, i bloody sound different, I don't remember who I was, I don't even know who I am..." she trailed off.

"But, you are! You are Harry, you are my godson, you remember that don't you?" Harry nodded weakly, "and your parents? You remember them don't you?" Strangely she found that he did not only remember them, but even now he could see their faces in his head, she nodded slowly.

"Well then!" Smiled Sirius.

"Thanks...I really needed that" smiled Harry, hugging him.

"Well, try and...ugh..." pointed towards the bags "think? And look i guess, i'll speak with Dumbledore now." Before Harry walked of he said "Harry?" she turned around and nodded, "you're sure that you're ready?"

"As ready as i'll ever be..." she sighed, continuing her way.

Sirius looked after her for a moment before turning around.

After speaking with Dumbledore by the muggle phone for use in emergencies he sat down on the couch by Harry who was seemingly in a trance twirling a lock of her hair around her fingers, when she noticed Sirius she dropped the hair looking embarrassed and looked at him expectantly.

"You can go back tonight if you like." He finally said, sounding sad.

After a pause she replied, "Thanks..." they hugged then, "it's something that I have to do."

"I know." He replied. "You know Harry, what do you mean to do? Go back as Harry or..."

"No." Came the firm reply that shocked Sirius, "i've thought about it, and I wouldn't mind starting a fresh, at least until I remember who I really am. Which means that I guess i'd need a new name..." looking embarrassed again she looked away.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, "You're brave kiddo, you're damn brave, how about Hailey?" She nodded slowly then looked at Sirius.

"It's perfect." She said, "thank you so much."

After the packing was finished, they hugged again and Sirius said, "any problems kiddo, and you tell me, ok? I love you."

This made her feel a bit uncomfortable but she waved back tearfully;

'_I feel like crying at everything now' _she thought attributing it down to the shock.

She appeared in the fireplace of Dumbledore's office who was waiting, when she arrived he smiled greeting her warmly. She had the armful of bags.

"Harry, I admire your braveness in coming back here so soon, I can't possibly imagine what it's like for you." She just smiled and tried to be polite.

"Have you given any thought to your situation, I feel you must make your own choice now".

She gulped, "Professor, I want to start afresh, until I really remember who I am..." he smiled slowly in admiration.

"I know that is a hard path to take, you have my admiration, have you decided upon a name?"

"Hailey..." she said with another gulp.

"Ok, well, I know you won't like this, but until you've come to terms with this, i'd like to put you in the Slytherin house, so that Severus can deal with any issues you have, and of course, my office is always open to you...Hailey." he said, trying, and succeeding in comforting her.

"Another problem, i fear." Said Dumbledore, still sadly, "the rumour of your disappearance has gone through the school, i'm afraid in desperation over the last week i've told everyone that you've had to leave the country, but nothing else, I've said that you won't be returning in the foreseeable future, i hope you don't have a problem with this."

"No professor" trying not to get emotional again, "I...mmm, how will you explain how i've arrived?"

"Well you know how rarely we accept students from other schools? You'll be a student from Beuxbeuxton, is that alright?"

"Fine, professor..." but he sensed she was upset.

"You need some rest, Snape, take her to her quarters." Patting the girl on the back.

Snape picked up the bags and began to guide her towards the Slytherin common room. The Snape she had known as Harry was still there it was clear, but he seemed genuinely sorry for her.

"Potter...i mean Hailey." Amending himself, "I'll be your head of house, i'm sure you know, and i'll do everything I can to make it an easy ride for you. It's partially my fault" he said quickly and under his breath "That I admit, and I will try to help."

"Thank you..." she said, so surprised to be hearing this from him.

"You're clearly an attractive girl-" followed by a cough, and Snape looked straight ahead whilst saying it, "so I would suggest being wary of some of the rather...rowdy boys." She was almost laughing at this but she regained control.

'_For Snape to say that.."_ she thought.

"However, lessons will continue as normal" returning to the Snape she knew, "and now you're in Slytherin." He said with a slight smirk, "So I expect you at least to ace potions" she grimaced at this but she appreciated Snape being honest and making an effort to talk to her.

"_Slyder" _said Snape clearly, "remember that password Hailey, i won't repeat it."

The common room was empty seeing as it was 1am so Snape made his way to an upper floor. The common room was very very cosy, much nicer than that he had come used to in Gryfinndor, there were 6 leather couches and a huge crackling fire. Eventually Snape stopped outside a lavish room headed with "Head Girl" on.

Snape smirked at the name "Don't get any ideas Pott...I mean Hailey. Unfortunately the Head Girl isn't in Slytherin this year, so this room is yours. If you need anything, my room is two doors down." He was about to leave when Hailey said;

"Thank you Professor." With a sweet smile, he looked back and nodded, surprised, before continuing."

She took a deep breath and opened the door, the first thing she noticed was that it was huge, more like a hotel suite than a dormitory, with a double four-posted bed and an en-suite bathroom. Again she felt unnerved, as though she was being treated specially.

She dropped all of the bags by the cupboard, wanting to get them out of her mind, but she realised the following day she'd have to wear a skirt, she groaned inwardly.

'_What have I got myself in for...'_

With that she fell back on the bed, and fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

She was woken up in the morning by a rap on the door, followed by Snape's voice piercing her head.

"Miss Hailey, wake up. I will not call again." With this she heard him leaving, and was tempted to fall back into bed, but decided to get up instead. She felt her hair being a mess and decided to sort it out before leaving.

Looking in the mirror she saw it was, and she was a bit of a mess, and after having a very awkward shower she finally got ready, choosing out one of the longest skirts Sirius had bought, which still only just came to the top of her knees.

'_Idiot.'_ She thought, choosing a simple blouse and pulling her robes around her. It was just intime as Snape came again knocking at the door seeming as though he might break it down this time.

"Miss Hailey, if you're not dres-" she opened the door, "oh" he said, and couldn't stop himself staring at the girl almost mesmerised for a moment before he wrenched his eyes away from her, she heard him mumbling ;

"_It's potter...it's argh" _she locked the door thinking;

'_Ok that's freaky, he was totally checking me out_.' But she followed him quickly to the hall in time for the assembly, she came in by the back way and chose a seat by some of the new years trying to stay conspicuous however she felt practically the whole halls eyes on her, it was almost unbearable;

'_Jesus, this is worse than when I was introduced as Harry Potter in my first year'_.

Along with that she heard a wolf-whistle from a nearby table and everyone muttering nearby, she was scared out of her wits. She almost felt like she'd cry when someone from a nearby table said "Who's she?!"

Luckily it was at that moment Dumbledore began the assembly, it was a typical assembly with a number of notices, Hailey kept her eyes firmly down as whenever she lifted them she seemed to be being watched by at least a dozen people. After a while Dumbledore came to her;

"We also welcome two new students to Hogwarts this year, the first, Hailey Wiltshire, who is in the sixth year, Slytherin." A round of applause almost started then and everyone seemed to only have eyes for her but Dumbledore stared down the main offenders, "and Ricky Saunders, who has joined the fourth year, Hufflepuff." After this a suitable applause was made, with many Slytherin openly boasting already. The assembly quickly came to a close and Hailey made for the exit quickly, not quickly enough apparently as a group of boys blocked her path to the exit. They seemed also to be in the sixth year.

"Hailey? I presume?" The leader with blond hair said.

She tried and miserably failed to smile, adjusting her hair which was covering her eyes.

"My name's-" he began

'_I really don't have time for this right now' _she thought.

"Sorry, I really am, but I urgently have to speak to professor Snape" she tried to smile then left the room, leaving the group of boys silently staring after her.

When she got to Snape's room she knocked once before hearing a curt "Enter."

She did so and he glanced up before saying "Miss....Wilkshire?" With a slight smirk, "what can I do for you?"

"Professor," she began, "I don't think I can handle this, may I be excused from lessons for a few days until I adjust?" hoping he'd agree, being in assembly was just like being in first year again.

"Very well, Wilkshire," he sighed to her relief, however you must catch up on the lessons that you will miss" handing her a timetable. "You do remember your lessons etcetera I hope?"

"Yes sir" she replied looking at the timetable. It seemed her timetable crossed almost without fail with Gryffindor pupils.

"You may stay in your room or go to the library to work, I presume you can find your way around?" Almost seeming bored of the conversation.

"Yes...I should be fine" she replied reluctantly.

Another knock was heard at the door, the blond boy from assembly strode in;

"Malfoy? What can I help you with?" He said glancing up at the boy,

"Sir, I noticed that we had a new pupil and I thought I could offer my assistance in showing her around." He said smugly to the professor.

"Very well, Hailey, I mean, Miss Wilkshire, this is Draco Malfoy." He stopped looking at the boy for a moment then said "If you need help I'm here, otherwise, dismissed."

Hailey looked at the blond boy, he reeked of arrogance and she wondered if she'd known him before, sighing she thought;

'_I'm sure he's keen to know about me...'_

"So Hailey, it's nice to meet you" he said looking at her expectantly.

"Likewise..." she forced out with a weak smile.

"So, I saw you have herbolagy first," motioning to her timetable, "Shall I lead the way?" She could even hear an edge of nervousness in his voice.

"No thank you, I've been given leave from lessons for the first week to settle in, but i guess I'll see you around?" Not waiting for him to answer she walked towards the library, the boy followed her with his eyes, she could feel his eyes on her;

'_Typical.' _She thought, taking the passage towards the library.

Entering the Library, she was pleased to see it was almost empty save from a few people, even they turned to look, but she headed towards a secluded corner and sighed when she saw someone else there;

'_Oh well, I guess I have to start somewhere.'_ She thought.

She sat down and the bushy haired girl looked up from her work;

"Ah! Hailey? Isn't it? A pleasure to meet you." She said, greeting her warmly, seeming genuine enough.

"Likewise!" replied Hailey, smiling instinctively for the first time since she arrived.

"Sorry, what's your name?" asked Hailey.

"Hermione Granger, but you can just call me Hermione or Herm if you like" she put down her book.

"So which school did you transfer from?" she asked, looking genuinely interested.

"I've just from Beauxbaton" she replied, taking out a Herbolagy textbook.

"Oh wow, i've only ever met one girl from there, Fleur Decaleur, surely you know her?" she asked.

Hailey didn't have a clue but from how the girl asked she replied in the affirmative.

The next thing she said came as a shock;

"Are you...a...veela?" she asked sounding a bit embarrassed.

That made Hailey laugh _, 'Am i really that good looking?'_

"No!" she said before amending herself, "no not at all, but thanks I guess?" she said blushing. Both the girls laughed at this;

'_This might actually be alright, at least I know someone." _

"So why are you here?" asked Hermione.

"Well, to be honest I'm a bit nervous, so I asked permission to have the first week of lessons off. How about you, shouldn't you be in lessons?" she replied.

"Well, the current Herbolagy course for sixth-years, I completed last year, and the Herbolagy lessons for the 7th-years are at a different time, so I study for it alone." She answered. "Anyway, why are you nervous? You look...amazing," causing her to go more red "and I bet once you get settled in you'll be fine."

"Thanks..." followed by an awkward pause.

"Hermione?" she answered giggling.

Blushing again she said, "Right, Hermione! Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, although I doubt anyone will forget your name." At this she smiled meekly and carried on reading.

They made pleasant conversation between working and when the lesson came to an end Hermione went to go but Hailey stopped her saying;

"Thanks Hermione, I feel much better now" smiling.

"No problem" returned Hermione, "have a nice day". And walked off;

'_This mightn't be that bad after all."_

At that point she realised that she needed the toilet, cursing herself she made her way to the nearest girls toilet, she'd intended to use her private toilet as much as possible, but it was too far a walk from there.

She walked in nervously, there were a few other sixth year girls talking as well as some others, they all looked at her when she arrived;

"Hey..." said the main one without much enthusiasm, "my name's Pansy", each of the others greeted her and she replied;

"Nice to meet you all i'm-"

"Hailey," smiled Pansy weakly, "yeah I know" there was an awkward silence and Hailey went into a cubicle.

'_That could've gone better._' She thought.

After finishing what was a slightly awkward procedure she left and headed back to the library. This time she sat in the corner alone and got on with work for the allotted hour. Beginning to get bored she decided to attend the next lesson to see what it was like. Which happened to be potions.

She arrived late to the lesson and entered;

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Wilkshire..." said Snape coldly as she entered. On any other occasion the Gryffindor's in the room would have protested at him not deducting house points however on this occasion there was just silence and a sea of eyes watching her. She headed towards the back and although there were some free spaces with hopeful faces she quietly chose a place near the back and took out her books.

"Luckily, since Miss Wilkshire has decided to join us, we now have an even number of people for a practical." This was met with mixed reactions, but it was agreed that it was better than normal work.

After everyone had paired off with the assigned pairs Hailey went up to check, seeing 'Neville Longbottom' by her name.

'_Right..'_ she thought scanning the crowd, then an average sized boy looking down nervously came up to her, "Hailey?"

"Hey there...nice to meet you...Neville!" she said, trying to sound assured as the boy was clearly petrified.

"Ugh...yeah...yeah i mean and you...definitely" stuttered Neville hardly able to believe it.

After seeing this she decided to take the lead in the practical, however as the lesson progressed Neville became more at ease and they spoke freely;

"So Neville, do you play quidditch?" Hailey asked, brightening up.

"Umm, not really, but you should see Harry! He's our house's seeker, i bet you've heard of him? Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, Harry Potter, i've heard of him..." smiling meekly, she went on to try and change the subject but Neville said;

"You know it's a shame, a few weeks ago Harry had a battle with Voldemort himself, and has had to go into hiding in America, they said he might never come back"

"Is that what they say?" replied Hailey, trying not to puke. "You know Neville, i'm not feeling very well..." with that she tried to make for the door, but was only half way there when she dived for a sink and threw up. Snape saw the incident and came over with a look of distaste.

"Malfoy" he said pointing at the blond, "escort Miss Wilkshire to the hospital wing, i have a feeling she's unwell" however this didn't earn a laugh as too many people seemed concerned.

Malfoy took her hand and escorted her out of the room;

"How are you feeling?" sounding as though he genuinely did care.

"Guess." Replied Hailey bluntly holding the tissue to her mouth.

They arrived in silence and Madam Pomfrey took in the situation at a glance, ushering Hailey to a bed with a sink besides.

"Young Lady, have you eaten anything at all today?" asked Madam Pomfrey sternly.

Hailey looked as though she were getting a telling off in first year "No...I didn't make breakfast"

"What on earth do you expect?" sending Malfoy to fetch some soup, in 10 minutes he'd arrived back and given it to Hailey, he was making away when Hailey said;

"Wait..." followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"Draco...?" he scoffed, almost unable to believe she'd forgotten already.

"Draco! Damnit, yeah, thanks alot Draco, I appreciate it." Giving him a sweet smile, Draco smiled back before leaving;

'_He has got one hell of a smile....Draco...'_ she thought before going back to her soup.

"Get some rest" said Madam Pomfrey said, "don't worry" Hailey smiled thankfully and obliged closing her eyes.


	2. Friends & Enemies

**Chapter 2**

When she finally woke up it was to see Hermione Granger, the girl who she had met before in the library looking through a book however she noticed her;

"Haley! You're awake, how are you feeling?" She asked kindly.

"Actually, not bad, you actually came to visit me?", sounding a bit shocked.

Hermione squirmed a bit, "Yeah I thought you might appreciate some company, it must be really hard for you being new..." she trailed off.

"Thanks Hermione, honestly" she said, beaming.

"Don't mention it." But she added, "however...I did take the liberty of collecting all of your homework for today & yesterday...sorry I guess" with a weak smile.

"At least it'll give me something to do I guess" she muttered, tossing her hair out of her face and picking up the work, glancing over it quickly before brightening up again. "So, arn't you missing lessons or something?"

"Well, it's about 10pm, so I sure hope not" grinned Hermione.

"Oh my gosh" almost putting her hand over her mouth realising how girlish that sounded, "Wow...I must've needed that sleep, I guess I better get back..."

"Young Lady" interrupted Madam Pomfrey, "I insist you remain here another night" she said sternly, which sounded OK to Hailey.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon Hailey" smiled Hermione, "You should come and hang out with us sometimes, I know...that we're Gryffindors but you needn't worry about that"

"That'd be nice." Smiled Hailey, realising Hermione was one of the only people that wasn't blatantly just looking at her all the time but actually interested in her for herself.

"Ok, well I better sort out Ron" said Hermione getting up.

"Ron? I remember that name from somewhere...has he got ginger/red hair?" asked Hailey almost panicking, when she heard the name Ron an image flashed in her head then disappeared.

"Huh..." said Hermione looking puzzled, "have you met him before?" staring at her confused.

"No...I mean, I don't think so" before muttering under her breath, "you don't think that..." she realised that she was staring blankly and tried to concentrate back on Hermione who just seemed confused again.

Hailey brightened up again with a smile, "Maybe I saw him in the library..." causing Hermione to laugh.

"I don't think so!" she saw Hailey's confused reaction and explained, "Ron rarely visit's those parts" and they both grinned. "Well, good night Hailey, feel better soon."

"Thank you Herm." Replied Hailey genuinely thankful.

As Hermione was leaving Hailey saw the blond boy, Draco from earlier entering, and staring nastily at Hermione before coming over to her;

"Hailey...how are you feeling?"

'_Ugh, suddenly worse'_ she thought but answered "Better, thanks."

"What was that Granger girl doing here?" he asked a sneer in his voice.

"You mean Hermione?" she asked looking at him in distaste, "Why are you interested in knowing?" she asked bluntly back.

"She's a Gryffindor, and you'd do better to find friends amongst us Slytherin's." He said simply with a smirk.

Even now she heard a bit of bitchiness creep into her voice;

"Well excuse me. I won't make friends with nice people who're more interested in me for a person than some sick fantasy." To her surprise Draco just smiled at this;

"I shall have you know, after i've admired your body I will get to know you." Smugly, unfortunately this fell on deaf ears, clearly he was used to this working with most girls but Hailey just looked away in disgust. Turning back with a snare she said;

"Look...Draco, I'm not some prat who'll dive at you ok? So i'd prefer if you actually spoke with some respect towards me." Causing him to be momentarily stunned. Unsure how to react he just looked confused for a moment before changing the subject;

"Snape gave me this work which you missed because of...you know" putting it beside her bed.

"Thank you." Said Hailey with an edge of sarcasm. There was an awkward silence before she felt obliged to speak;

"Look Draco, I don't dislike you or anything" which seemed to strangely reassure the boy, "but honestly, all this chat up stuff or whatever, it's pathetic."

"Fine." He said trying to sneer but miserably failing. "Well I best be off, would you like me to collect your work tomorrow?" This time without any sneer or look.

"That'd be great thanks." Said Hailey brightening up. "Good night."

"Night Hailey." He said before slowly exiting.

'_My God, I don't remember much but when I was a boy I'm sure it was easier than this.'_ Thought Hailey before lying back down.

"Miss Wilkshire!" was the first voice Hailey heard waking up. "Wake up at once." Commanded the voice of Madam Pomfrey. When she opened her eyes the Maitron said, "It seems you've miscalculated the time of the month..." her eyes looking down at the bed sheet. It was stained red with a nasty smell.

'_Blood? Did I have a cut? What time of the month?'_ still totally out of it. _'Shiiiitt, no no no no no!' _thought Hailey. _'This is not happening.'_

Looking at the nurse in despair she realised that not only was this happening she felt really peaky. "Oh my god...I..." thinking that she could make up an excuse but her mouth not providing it.

Still looking sternly, but this time her stare softening with guilt and a tinge of mercy Madam Pomfrey began taking the sheet away, "Do you have a change of clothes?"

She realised she didn't and was trying to hold back tears. Madam Pomfrey noticed;

"Oh dear." She began, "I'll have someone sent for them, in the meantime, you should use the toilet and clean yourself up." Still in pain Hailey obliged and scurried to the toilets, locked the door and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

'_Why did this have to happen to me?! How can anyone to bear this?!'_ breaking out into tears.

After five minutes of trying to re-coup she heard a knock on the door followed by Madam Pomfrey's voice;

"The change of clothes." She said simply.

Hailey tentatively opened the door, and seeing that Madam Pomfrey was the only one there she took the clothes gratefully.

"Thank you" now blushing in embarrassment as she stared at Hailey not unkindly.

"Is there anything else I can get you dear?" she asked Hailey trying to be nice.

"No thank you, i'll be out in a minute" replied Hailey and the matron left.

She examined the clothes and scowled; this skirt was a typical fashion girls one, coming up very high but Hailey realised she didn't exactly have a choice and pulled it on uncomfortably. After getting changed and ready she took a deep breath and went outside, before she could enter the main room however Madam Pomfrey intercepted her;

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, better now...i'm sorry, I just didn't..." began Hailey sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, i'll have the clothes washed and back to you soon, and I haven't said what happened to the boy who brought them, I think he's still in there waiting for you" she said glancing over towards the door, "Under the circumstances, I think you should go back to your dormitory, but I insist that you rest today, even if it is in your room, if you begin again it could start over." Advised the nurse.

Thanking her again, Hailey made her way into the room to see Draco again.

'_Him...'_ she thought trying to pin down her emotions and being scared by them; she found the boy annoying and disgustingly arrogant, but to her shock the first emotion she'd had was relief at seeing him. Trying to ignore it she smiled and went over to the bed.

"Good morning" the boy said, "How was your sleep?" he asked politely. But she noticed the smug look edging onto his face when he saw the bare legs.

Rolling her eyes instinctively she thought, _'Oh well, I guess he'll never really change.'_ Then she realised what she'd done and thought '_My god, I basically am a girl.'_

"Breakfast begins in 10 minutes" said Draco, "I wonder if you'd like to join me?" he asked.

"Yes I would like some breakfast." She replied, purposefully avoiding saying 'Yes I would like to join you.' Her stomach moaned audibly and she blushed. "I said I was hungry" with a smile. The boy smiled too, and for once it seemed genuine.

"Listen Hailey" he began as they left the room, "you're right, I don't know what I was thinking yesterday, I don't even treat norm..." realising what he was about to say he rephrased, "I don't usually act like that." He finally blurted out, looking slightly sheepish but trying his damndest to hide it.

"No problem" replied Hailey, also looking a bit sheepish, "I guess I was a bit aggressive too..." trailing off. After a second both of them smiled before Draco continued.

"A bit? You basically bit my head off!" Hailey couldn't help laughing at this and Draco joined in. They entered the hall and she was tempted to join him, but looked unnervingly at the gang which stayed which circled Draco the previous day.

"If you're nervous..." he began

"No!" she began before biting her lip and looking at the huge group again, "maybe a bit..." she admitted.

'_Damnit' _she thought _'When I was Harry I wasn't afraid of damn Voldemort, now I need a boys protection for meeting a bunch of teenagers.'_ Thought Hailey, but she didn't really have the confidence yet to do anything else.

Clearly Draco sensed her apprehension and motioned her to an emptier table, she smiled gratefully at him and sat down, she looked across to the next table at a bunch of Ravenclaw students just looking at her, and she looked back for a second, most of them didn't even try to pretend. She rolled her eyes again then turned back to Draco.

"Bieng here is freaky..." she said bitterly taking a piece of toast and a full plate of food and began scoffing it down. Draco watched in shock followed by amusement, which puzzled him.

"What are you looking at?" feeling uncomfortable with him laughing, interoperating it against her instead of in general

He sighed and said, "You don't realise how many girls here don't have breakfast every day just to get slim" she didn't quite understand the joke.

"What?" she asked still puzzled, realising that she was holding a fork with two sausages and her mouth was still full of bacon, finishing it off she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Look around you." Instructed Draco quietly to her, "How many girls over there" he said pointing to Pansy's group of friends who Hailey had gathered were considered 'popular' among the Slytherin's. "Are eating anything more than a banana? And yet here you are, eating for Hogwarts itself." She glared at him before cracking a smile, seeing his point.

"I'm hungry!" she said between mouthfuls, "If i'm hungry, i'll eat." She said, taking another two sausages from the plate.

"I respect that." He said with his now trademark smirk.

'_I'm not sure whether I like or dispise that smirk'_ mused Hailey.

It was then a flashback came to her, of the same boy insulting her – or him at the time with the same smug smirk.

'_Was that when I was...?' _she began to think _'No.' _She reasoned, _'Must of just been random'_ but the image stuck in her head, when she was Harry, this boy wasn't his friend, that much she knew, looking at the boy again before shaking her head, all she knew was that she didn't want to get too close to him, until she knew more.

They ate the rest of breakfast in silence which she was thankful for.

When many people started to leave the hall and the plate of sausages was empty Hailey stretched out as far as she could yawning, exposing the lower half of her chest, but stopped instantly when she felt a sea of eyes on her. Not sure whether to be embarrassed or annoyed she looked down;

'_Ok, this is getting annoying.'_ She said to herself. Clearly Draco had read her thoughts and she smiled when she saw him glaring at the pack, and if looks could kill, they'd of been dead already. Having scared most of them off, they got up and began to walk back to the Slytherin common room.

Hailey still didn't feel very well so she decided to begin lessons in the afternoon and take the Matrons advice and simply recover in the morning.

"Well, haven't you got a lesson now?" she asked slightly awkwardly.

"Well, I would have Arithmacy however I'm a year or so ahead in the work, so I work at my own pace" he said, she was impressed; he didn't even try to sound boastful, just matter-of-fact.

"Alright" she said, "Well I might go and work in the Library." She said, causing him to scowl, looking disappointed as he realised something. She raised her eyebrows and he explained;

"I promised Snape i'd help him with his lower years." And he left with many a backward glance.

'_I have no idea what to make of him'_ she mused, walking towards the Library.

Entering the Library, she was pleased to see it empty, other than some talking behind a bookshelf, she recognised Hermione's voice with another boy's, walking up walking toward them she heard what they were talking about and she stopped for a moment getting a flashback as she recognised the boy's voice;

'_That is Ron! Ron! My friend Ron!' _she almost laughed, but was disturbed as well, she could remember that he had been a close friend, and they had shared many good times, but that was it, she smiled;

'_At least i'm getting to know some of it!'_ she thought brightly, and determined to sit with them and try to get to know him more, but as she got closer she stopped having heard her name, there was silence again and Ron spoke again.

"She's from Beuxbauton, and blatantly a Veela using her magical spells on everyone, you can't help but stare" he said, she could hear the joking in his voice but the words hurt her.

"No Ron, actually I spoke with her and she's not Veela, she's really nice, actually" Hailey's heart lifted a bit but Ron spoke again;

"Sure. Girls that..." pausing and rephrasing, "Girls like that arn't nice Hermione! She probably used the Veela charm on you too!"

She couldn't take anymore and not caring if they saw clutched her books to her chest and stifling tears headed to the far side of the library; as a boy, he'd never of cried but she had no control, her feminine emotions taking over;

'_We were best friends...and, he thinks i'm some sort of typical horrid girl..." _trying to compose herself, she tried to think of herself as Harry, but she found it harder and harder after every day.

'_By the time I remember myself I won't be myself.'_ She thought sadly, staring out of the window. She heard two voices coming over, one clear and angry, one pleading and scrawny.

'_Ron & Hermione.'_ She thought, '_They did see me...'_ with a sigh.

Ron peeked around the bookcase, "Eugh..." followed by a silence, his face beet-root red, she looked at him sadly.

"Eugh...." he repeated, stepping out, clearly he'd been threatened with no help on homework for weeks for him to do this.

"Hailey?" she asked slightly amused but remaining stony.

"Yeah, you know i didn't mean that stuff...I just...well" he said, she let him suffer for a few seconds and nodded her head, looking at someone that Harry Potter had knew, and knew well.

"It's okay, I know that Gryfindoor & Slytherin don't get on well-" she said almost robotically, however the boy surprised her.

"No, it's not that, I've got no excuse. I was just being nasty." Still staring at the ground.

"Thank you, I appreciate you saying that." She said, genuinely.

'_Maybe after a while, I'll know him too'._ She said, forcing out a smile, and Hermione, coming round the corner and apologising again for Ron asked Hailey to join them, which she accepted.

It began quite awkwardly, all three of them unsure of what to say then Ron, red faced blurted out something;

"I heard all of the girls in Beuxbatoun are fit." Hermione gasped looking at Ron menacingly and in shock but Hailey couldn't help laughing out loud, Hermione seemed puzzled but eventually all three of them were laughing.

"Well?" Ron said eventually, Hermione poking him again to stop.

"Well, ughm, I guess?" answered Hailey still amused by it all. After that the conversation flowed easier as she got to know more and more about them and she thoroughly enjoyed the time.

"So Hailey, do you play quidditch?" asked Ron, and Hermione shot him a worried glance.

'_What do I say? I know that I love quidditch but I don't want to be roped into anything...'_ she thought rapidly.

"Yeah...ugh...I guess, I used to play for our team." Before asking, "Do you two?"

Hermione shook her head saying, "No." But Ron nodded his head eagerly.

"Yeah, i've been playing as chaser this year, but you see, you know Harry Potter right?"

'_Oh please no..._' thought Hailey her stomach churning whilst still trying to look interested.

"Well, we don't know what's happened to him, they say he might have been seriously hurt in an accident with...you-know-who..." Ron trailed off before Hermione glared at him

"Ron. We don't know anything of the sort, i'm sure he's fine" looking very worried and unsure, "he might've just had to..." but she trailed off to silence, and all of them looked down, unsure what to say.

At that moment, Hailey wanted to disappear, and considered doing a spell to do just that but batted away the idea.

"Look guys..." she began, "It's been very nice speaking to both of you, and I guess i'll see you around" smiling meekly, although both of them seemed crestfallen already after thinking about Harry. They nodded trying to smile and she left.

Things seemed to improve for Hailey over the following weeks, she was spending more time with Draco, but making sure to keep her distance, and had by this time affirmed her friendship with the Gryfinndoors, a fact that was not unnoticed by the Slytherin's, but Draco seemed to have authority so no-one really approached her negatively, meanwhile her memories were slowly coming back, although it was far from a full picture.

One Monday morning the Herbology lesson had been cancelled and whilst thinking in the library she realised how much she really missed her friends, and how unfair this all was. Then another vision came to her;

_FLASHBACK_

"_What's wrong Potter?" snarled the unmistakebley younger Mister Malfoy._

_Before responding Malfoy carried on;_

"_Don't worry! We won't attack you, or your parents might...oh....wait" the boy said laughing, with the group of Slytherin's bursting out in laughter around him._

_At that moment Snape arrived and had broken it up._

'_Draco...? He wouldn't say that..._' she began thinking, reconsidering the accounts she had had with the blond boy since 'arriving'. She began to get annoyed, she hated not knowing anything and she felt, more than anything, weak, as if she had no choice in anything. She wanted her life back, and sickened that that would never happen, at least wanted her friends back.

She packed up her things and made her way to Professor McGonnagall's office. Knocking nervously, she began to think that it might be a bad idea before;

"Enter." A crisp voice stated.

She opened the door slowly and walked inside;

The Professor eyed her keenly, looking up from her work, but motioned for her to sit down;

"How can I help you Miss Wilkshire?" The Professor asked putting down her pen.

"Well" began Hailey, squirming in her seat "I don't think I fit in with Slytherin, and erhm..." struggling under the penetrating glance. "Most of my friends are in Gryfindoor, and well-"

"You were wondering if you could join the best House?" Completed McGonagall with a glint in her eye, before looking back at her seriously, "Well i'm afraid I can't help you there, when you're sorted into a house by the sorting hat it's def-"

"But I wasn't!" whined Hailey, and McGonagall looked at her sharply. "I mean...when I arrived here I was placed in Slytherin because...Snape is in charge of the exchange..and Dumbledore thought it would be easiest." A twinkle came into McGonagall's eyes.

"Ah I see! In that case, I might be able to help" and she hurried out of the room, she arrived back with Snape and Dumbledore in around about 15 minutes and they lined up infront of her, McGonagall to the left, Snape on the right looking sternly at her and Dumbledore in the middle.

"Miss Wilkshire." Began Dumbledore, "It's my understanding that you wish to change house?" she nodded.

"Well, I don't think I can directly grant that." Her burrow frowed and she felt a surge of annoyance and anger welling up in her chest however Dumbledore remained calm. "However, you may be given the opportunity to be sorted, as everyone is." With this she realised what the headmaster was doing and accepted it gratefully.

"This is nonsense" said Snape to her surprise, "no-one has ever changed House before." Avoiding her eyes which she felt squint in annoyance.

"Well excuse me" she said, all three of them looking at her for the first time together, "I don't have any friends in Slytherin and half of them are freaks." She sat back folding her arms huffily. Snape's eyes widened and McGonagall looked amused.

Dumbledore ignored it and asked, "Would you be as so kind to follow me?" And Hailey did, leaving McGonagall and Snape behind.

When they were out of earshot Dumbledore spoke, "I thought you might have asked this."

She looked at him and asked, "You know me Professor, you must have known all of my friends were in Gryfindoor, in Slytherin it's-" but he put his hand up to stop her.

"Yes, I apologise, and I admit that putting you in Slytherin immediately was a fault on my part, but you see, when you first joined this school, you must remember that the sorting Hat chose Slytherin for you?"

Hailey thought for a moment before realising he was right.

"So I had wondered, if maybe it was the right choice, anyway, you may be sorted again, Harry" said Dumbledore, looking at her.

She didn't know how to react to that so she looked sheepish and they carried on. Offering her a seat, Dumbledore went into the back room to fetch the hat.

He returned with it, and reverentially placed it on her head, immediately she felt the voice of it envelop her mind.

'I recognise you...but...Potter?' It asked clearly amused, 'Dear oh dear what have you done with yourself boy?!' She heard a heartly laughter but remained stony. 'Dear oh dear, well, you're here to be...sorted again?' It asked eventually.

'Yes...' she answered meekly, 'so put me in Gryffindor again please.'

There was a silence, 'You know...' began the hat, 'you have another chance now and this time you won't waste it'. Then a voice rung out, "SL-"

'STOP!!!' screamed Hailey at the top of her voice at the Hat, it obeyed. 'Please...please...please' she begged, 'I need to be back in Gryffindor, you don't understand...' there was a long silence, and she could almost feel its' disappointment before the voice rung out again;

"GRYFINNDOR" and the hat became silent again.

Taking the hat off her head Dumbledore placed it on the table and looked at her;

"There we have it." He said. "Everything will be arranged with Professor McGonagall shortly. I'm not sure how I shall explain this in assembley." She smiled and got up to leave before he stopped her again.

"Hailey, a quick work of forewarning" he said in a matter-of-fact voice, "At the end of this year, there will be a graduation ball, in two months precisely, shortly after the end of your exams. Everyone is required to attend." She nodded absently, she had heard Ron and Hermione mention it and many Slytherin girls had been talking about potential partners since she'd arrived. However he continued, "It's customary for everyone to be escorted." He said simply, a pit forming in her stomach, finally grasping what he meant, she stopped staring blankly at the wall.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it." He carried on, "Perhaps we can worry about that when the day isn't as old" she gratefully nodded to him but she felt sick again.

'_I have to have a date for the ball?!' _she thought panicking. '_Jesus.'_

For that night she was to stay in her room in the Slytherin block, however word must have got out about her as almost every Slytherin she passed shot her a look, varying from disgust from Pansy Parkinson and her friends, to confusement and slight disappointment from alot of the boys who she'd never spoken to, and finally, as she saw Draco standing outside of her room, sorrow, and she began to feel guilty, however she reinforced herself with earlier memories of the same boy bullying and mocking – him – in earlier years. However this did little to stop her guilt as she saw his crestfallen face.

"Hey." She said, going for her door, "Goodnight Dr-"

"Why." He asked simply, with a bit of annoyance and anger in his voice, she bridled and looked at him.

"Why what?" she snapped.

"After all i've done for you, just throw it all in my face." He spat, "I thought you were-"

"You thought what, Malfoy?" spitting out the word Malfoy, "that I might actually want friends of my own" however she softened her tone, "look...thanks alot, honestly, you've been pretty much the only person getting me through here, but I have friends in Gryfinndor, who are actually interested in me, rather some sick fantasy, it doesn't mean we're not friends anymore." She answered, looking at the pale beautiful face almost pleadingly.

Slowly, he nodded, "You're right, Wilkshire." With a smirk, causing one to spread on her face aswell;

'_Maybe I do like that smirk..._' she thought.

"Sorry, I just wondered why you didn't tell me, we seemed to be telling each other most things and suddenly I hear from Severus that you're off to Gryfinndor" she burst out laughing causing him to redden slightly in annoyance, between laughs she said;

"Severus?!" He looked at her calmly.

"Yes, and what-"

"You call him Serverus?" still laughing but Draco was not amused

"Of course, I call you Hailey, why not"

She grinned and shrugged, "Alright! But you'd better be off to bed, you wouldn't want to leave Severus waiting." She muttered and before he could react he had closed and locked the door, she heard him growl outside before stalking off, before coming back and saying;

"Night, Wilkshire." She smiled, getting into bed and replied.

"Good night, Draco."

OKAAYYYYYYYYYY First update *YAY*

No reviews though, booo, however, taking the advice from someone who reviewed one of my other HUUUGELEY popular fics (joke) I will continue to update if anyone cares :P, I'm enjoying writing this one, but i'm beginning to think maybe it's not fun enough? Should I make Draco a bastard? Dumbleore a vampire? Ron a misfigured bat?

Hmmm I think i should probably make Hailey a bit tougher aswell...we'll see I suppose.

Should be regularly updating once every few weeks  /care 0 for schoolwork haha

If you're reading this much 3 and review pleeez :P, need some help, feel free to give feedback etc. I know where I want this to end but you'll have to wait to see 3.

Expect a reallllllly long chapter, the next one, and maybe a surrrprise :P


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

Chapter 3

Hailey woke up in a reasonably good mood, she looked over at the time and saw it was still only 6.00am however she decided to stay up and try to escape before she was blocked in, pulling on a longish skirt uncomfortably she wrapped her robes around her and made for the door.

The corridor was empty as she'd hoped, and even the common room was empty to her surprise, she quickly exited the room and made for the exit of the school to go for a walk, she saw someone else heading in the same direction from the opposite stairwell and tried to recognise the girl for a moment before a name popped into her head _'Cho!'_

"Cho!" she said before realising she had said it out loud.

"Hey there." Smiled the girl warmly, "Hailey right?" offering a hand to her, which she awkwardly shook before she smiled. "Are you going for a walk too? I can't stand not having one in the morning."

"Yeah I was actually, but it's a first time for me." Replied Hailey impressed with the girls confidence and assuredness, most people seemed to hang off Hailey or ignore her, however Cho was different.

"So you're from Beubeauxton right?" asked the girl as they stepped outside into the cold mornings air, the sun had just about risen and Hogwarts had not fully woken up yet.

"Yeah that's right..." feeling slightly uncomfortable, she'd said it so many times now she almost believed it.

"How are you finding Hogwarts then? It's a shame that you've had to put up with the Slytherins, we're not all like that you know." Said the girl with a smile.

"Well, it's...been difficult to adjust, and yeah, I agree. But i'm moving house to Gryffindor this week so I should find it a little better." Replied Hailey as they approached Hagrid's hut.

"No way?" asked Cho looking at her now, "They actually let you move house?" seeming puzzled, at which stage Hailey went on to describe what had happened.

"Phew" said the girl, "you'll have you watch your back now" mused Cho awkwardly, at that moment Hagrid looked out the window and waved them in with a smile.

"Good mornin' Girls!" said the huge grounds-keeper, "what the devil are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" he asked with a chuckle, "let me get ye a cup of tea." Before bustling into the kitchen.

"Thanks Hagrid" said both the girls before taking a seat and inspecting the room around them.

"So you're in Ravenclaw right?" asked Hailey, "You're the seeker for their quidditch team."

At the mention of quidditch she brightened up, sparking a conversation about the workings of it;

"So I presume you play quidditch then?" asked Cho her eyes glinting.

"Well, a bit I guess" with a blush, "I used to play for my old team."

"Really? Which position, no wait, let me guess...chaser?" Hailey shook her head, "seeker surely then?"

"Yeah that's right, but I wasn't that good really" trying not to make a big deal out of it lest Cho expect anything off her.

"No way, you can't be a seeker for a club without being at least half decent! You know, Harry Potter-" her voice dipping in dissapointement at the mention of his name but she carried on, "used to be the seeker for Gryffindor, but now he's gone, you should give it a go!" she said encouragingly.

Luckily at this moment Hagrid re-entered with a tray with three cups of tea on;

"So, how are you two?" he asked with a friendly chuckle.

They talked with Hagrid for half an hour about various things, enjoying their time there before they realised they'd have to go back for breakfast, they thanked Hagrid and made their way back up to the school grounds.

"Well, i'm about to get fried alive by some snotty kids." Growled Hailey as the Slytherin common room entrance came insight causing Cho to laugh loudly.

"It was nice meeting you Hailey, I guess i'll see you around." Said Cho before walking off in the direction of the Ravenclaw dormitories.

Praying that no-one had yet woken up Hailey entered the room, to her relief, there were only a handful of people scattered around the room and none she recognised although they gave her a stare.

She made for the stairs and to her dismay saw Pansy Parkinson and her friends coming the opposite way;

'_Oh whoopee'_ thought Hailey, _'this is going to be a bad day.'_

"If it isn't, 'Little Miss I'm Too Good for Slytherin', you're pathetic" said Pansy with a sneer.

'_Don't react..._' thought Hailey trying not to lose her cool.

"Where are you going? Stupid-" however she didn't finish the sentence as a cool voice silenced her, a voice which Hailey recognised.

"Parkinson, clear off, everyone knows you're just jealous." The voice seemed to blow Pansy away and she looked annoyed but unwilling to answer back.

"Drac-" she began in a whiney tone.

"Just leave it, please." Said Draco cooly and the girl raged past him followed by her pack of friends.

"Thanks, I guess" Hailey said, "Although I could've handled those snott-"

Draco coughed loudly before saying, "No problem, but next time I might not be there to save you."

She huffed loudly before asking, "Jealous of what?" with a slight smirk.

"Jealous that you've got my protection you see." Continued the blond slytherin running his hand through his hair, Hailey had to roll her eyes at that.

"Well, I don't think I want it anymore" replied Hailey going to her door and unlocking it, "anyway, i'm not really sure that I want to go to assembly today." Biting her lip unconsciously.

"It might not be pretty" thought Draco out-loud, "where are you going to sit?"

"I've got no idea, I guess with Gryffinndor, i'm officially in Gryffindor now." She muttered.

He snarled and couldn't hide it, "Okay, well good luck at any rate Wilkshire, you might just need it." He laughed and she glared at him, misinterpreting it as being nasty, before closing the door.

Draco remained there for a moment, slightly disappointed before looking up and joining Crabbe and Goyle towards the feast;

'_I will make her mine if it kills me'_ Draco thought with a smirk.

Hailey got ready and waited before she thought everyone had gone down to assembly, then followed suit, taking a seat quietly amongst the Gryfinndor's near the back, only a few people seemed to notice her. She noticed to her surprise Neville coming up to her and she motioned to him to sit down by her, he seemed almost in a state of shock.

"H..Hailey?" he asked looking puzzled and worried.

"Yep, how's it going Neville?" she asked brightly

"Ugh...fine I guess, i mean yeah it's good. And you?" he asked before she decided to answer the next question.

"Yeah, i'm in Gryffindor now, I was officially sorted yesterday, and it turns out i'm in Gryffindor" she explained with a smile.

'_I wonder how many times i'll have to say that...'_ groaning inwardly as more and more people had seemingly seen her, the reaction was almost all positive she was pleased to see, albeit a bit confused.

At this point the Headmaster called for silence, and began the usual daily quick talk before coming to the point of which Hailey dreaded;

'_Here we go...'_

"Also, i'd like to announce that yesterday Ms Wilkshire, the student from Beubeuxton underwent the official sorting ceremony, she was placed in Slytherin for convenience at the start of the year however now that this process has taken place she is a member of Gryffindor."

Murmurs began around the room and everyone within 20 metres turned and stared at her, she just carried on looking blankly at the headmaster, then two boys near the front of the Gryffindor table cheered and started clapping, causing a round of applause to begin, she felt herself go red in embarrassment and tried to smile and nod in thanks, although she could imagine she looked more like a demented child.

After this had gone on for a suitable time Dumbledore coughed in order to stop it, and continued his notices. After this, breakfast was served, as it was a "bank holiday" as the muggles called it, Dumbledore had decided that on this day everyone would be excused from lessons.

She tried to maintain a conversation with Neville however his nervousness and everyone seeming to be muttering about her left her too annoyed to even try. Eventually she caught sight of Hermione and Ron coming over to sit beside them;

"Hey there" said Hailey pleased to see them.

"Hailey, what a surprise!" said Hermione, greeting her warmly, "you should've told us!"

"Couldn't stand those Slytherin snobs 'ey Hailey?" said Ron, grinning as he sat down, as they tucked into their breakfast the mood seemed alot more relaxed, and even Neville now seemed comfortable joining in the conversation.

"So Hailey..." asked Ron, "We were ugh going to head down to Hogsmede? You might not of been there before, would you like to come?"

"Sure" replied Hailey with a smile. Thinking that she could sort out her dormitory later.

Having said that she looked over towards the Slytherin table to see Draco, once again surrounded by Crabbe & Goyle, looking over at her, she tried to smile but felt a bit awkward so she turned back to Hermione.

"Well what do you think Hailey?" asked Hermione, it was clear that she and Ron were in an argument and they wanted her to take sides.

"I'm not sure..." she said smiling.

"Did you even listen...?" asked Hermione rolling her eyes, before leaning over to see what Hailey was looking at. "Malfoy?" said Hermione with a grin.

"You know, I think I'm with Ron on this one." Said Hailey loudly.

"See Hermione!" gloated Ron smugly looking at her and taking another sausage for his plate.

Hermione just grinned at Hailey making Hailey blush and look down at her food.

As they finished breakfast they got up and made there way to the Gryffindor dormitory, as they approached the door Ron said;

"I guess we get the honour of giving you the grand tour then" exclaimed Ron before saying the entering password; "_Gamagus"_.

"Even if you forget it just tell the portrait who you are and she'll probably let you in, over the years she doesn't really care that much" reassured Ron, and Hailey smiled thinking of how different this was to first entering the Slytherin dormitory.

It was relatively empty as most people were taking their time with breakfast, so Ron went to the boys side & Hailey followed Hermione to the girl's dorm, albeit a bit uncomfortably.

To her surprised as she entered Hermione's room she saw all of her belongings beside an empty bed.

"Those are yours right?" asked Hermione gesturing towards them, Hailey nodded, "Professor McGonagall told me she'd move them here this morning, I guess we'll be sharing rooms!" said Hermione brightly.

'_Let me cheer....' _thought Hailey groaning inwardly.

"Great." She tried to say, and felt lucky that Hermione wasn't looking at her anymore, she suspected that she'd gone green. She made her way over to her things and looked around the room, it seemed a bit more 'cosy' than the room she was used to in Slytherin, and she didn't want to think about getting changed in here.

"Are you getting changed? I bet Ron will be ready by now." Said Hermione, grabbing her coat and looking at Hailey.

"Well..." Hailey panicked," are you?"

"I am changed, I'm not wearing robes am I?" giggled Hermione.

Hailey kicked herself for being so stupid, so that was why Ron and Hermione were already dressed in casual clothes.

"Ok I guess..." muttered Hailey and sheepishly opened her trunk and pulled out some un-worn clothes. Meanwhile Hermione went to the toilet.

'_Gogogo!' _she thought and pulled on her clothes as fast as she could, luckily making it in time before Hermione came back.

"That was quick" commented Hermione, "that's a really nice skirt." Complimented Hermione gesturing towards it.

"Ugh...Thanks." said Hailey blushing again, "you ugh, look nice too." Hermione looked a bit puzzled, but she then smiled and both of them left.

All three of them left for Hogsmede and soon arrived there, luckily Hermione wasn't keen at all on visiting every clothes shop, much to Ron's obvious, and Hailey's discreet relief. Hermione and Hailey went to the bookshop and organised to meet up with Ron in the Hogs Head in an hour.

"So Hailey, what are you thinking of doing when you're older?" asked Hermione brightly, looking at her.

"Well, i'm not sure really, but i'd love to be an auror." (This part of her memory Hailey remembered.) "How about you?"

"Wow! An auror, that's a fantastic and brave job... i've been looking into being a medi-witch really, if I get the grades."

"Isn't that the hardest course you can take?" asked Hailey.

"At the moment yeah I guess." Replied Hermione biting her lip and taking down a book from the shelf entitled '_Irreversible Spells'_. Hailey gawked, in there could possibly be a summary of the spell, cast just a few weeks ago, which had changed her so much.

"Irreversible Spells? What's that for?" asked Hailey.

Hermione looked up from the book, "It's just a book that Proffesor McGonagall recommended to me, I do alot of background reading." Said Hermione taking the book towards the paying desk.

Hermione was paying for the book when Hailey suddenly thought;

'_Did I used to fancy Hermione?' _This creeped her out, she thought that Hermione was very attractive indeed and extremely clever but didn't think so for some reason. Shaking her head to get rid of the thought she returned the smile which Hermione gave her and they left the shop.

They met up with Ron at the Hogs Head and sat down for drinks, the lady came over and was collecting the order when a ginger haired girl came in and added her drink to the order, sitting by Ron.

'_That's Ginny!'_ thought Hailey, seeing the girl she did remember her now, and unlike Hermione, she had a strange feeling that maybe she used to think of Ginny as more than a friend.

"Heya, nice to meet you, my name's Ginny." Said the girl brightly towards Hailey.

"Hailey" nodded Hailey in return, "Nice to meet you too."

Ron then said, "Be careful of this one Hailey, she'll ruin your life!" earning himself a jab in the ribs as Ginny stared at him stonily. Hailey looked a bit puzzled.

"He's my brother..." she said, as though embarrassed, Ron looked indignant but she laughed.

Hailey looked at Ginny and tried to remember, there was no denying that the red-head was extremely attractive and friendly, as well as no doubt intelligent, but Hailey didn't feel anything more than usual to this girl, and yet as Harry she was sure she did.

Ginny began to squirm a bit and Hailey realised she was staring, she shook her head smiling and blushing a bit, "Sorry...". Luckily at that moment the waitress arrived with the orders and everyone began to drink.

"So Hailey" said Ron putting down his glass, "this Tuesday there's tryouts for the seeker position and I" Ginny coughed, "we...we wondering if you'd come along?"

"How many other people are going to try out?" asked Hailey nervously.

"Erm, well, it's a demanding list and..."

"None, basically." Said Hermione, causing them all to laugh.

"Well, we won't need anyone else if she is kick-ass will we?" asked Ron.

"Okay, i'll try..." said Hailey, "but don't expect anything much." Both Ron & Ginny looked pleased, as it happened Ginny played chaser for the team as well, and the conversation was quickly dissolving back into a conversation centred around quidditch, much to Hermione's clear annoyance.

"Why is it every time we come and sit down we always end up talking about quidditch?! Why not...herbolagy?" asked Hermione, causing them to burst out laughing, eventually Hermione smiled after a while.

"But seriously Ronald, you're obsessed." She stated crossing her arms.

"Me?!" asked Ron grinning incredulously, "we're all talking about it, why just me?" The bickering continued before Hailey said;

"Well, if i'm going to fly I think i'll need some new clothes, I didn't pack any clothes for flying..." Having heard the word clothes Ron conveniently spotted Seamus chasing Dean in the background;

"I better see what's happening, i'll see you guys back in the common room?" They all nodded and he made away.

"Okay." Said Hermione, "Do you want to come with us aswell Ginny?"

"Sure." Replied the red-head, and they packed up to leave.

After a minutes walking, they arrived at the quidditch shop and made their way over to the clothes section. After looking around Hailey saw with alarm that all of the clothes were sorted by size and the next question was going to be-

"Hailey, what size are you?" asked Hermione.

"Ummmmm, it's been a while since I checked?" she offered feebly. She remembered that as Harry she was 36 inches around the waist but it was something different in girl terms.

Hermione looked a bit puzzled as did Ginny but after asking the attendant a tape was quickly brought, meanwhile Ginny went over to look at the brooms.

"Hmmmm, size 4" said the attendant, pointing towards the correct section. They thanked him and went over to look.

Hailey quickly chose one that looked right and awkwardly went over to the changing room, quickly tried it on, it felt uncomfortable but she figured it was to be expected so she took it to the till & bought it.

Having done this the three of them headed back up to the castle, however as they entered the main door Dumbledore was waiting and motioned to Hailey to join him, she looked at the two girls who nodded and she went over to join him. As soon as she had joined him, he began to walk;

"Please" he motioned, "walk with me. I trust your new house is fine?"

"Yes thank you professor." Replied Hailey.

"There is something that I must finally talk to you about." Hailey's gut wrenched, usually this meant something bad.

They approached Dumbledore's office and he entered, allowing her to enter before closing it firmly.

He began to speak making his way over to his desk whilst motioning for Hailey to sit down, "Harry, I'm afraid the time has finally come where we must talk of what happened." He paused before saying, "Bellatrix Lestrange, is being closed in on as we speak, in London" he sat down.

Hailey's mind raced, "She'll be...caught?" she asked eventually.

"We believe so, tonight if all goes well, however you know how unsure this business is Harry."

"Why are you telling me this Professor?" Hailey asked looked confused and worried.

"I felt it your right to know. Tell me, have you recovered any of your memory?" peering at Hailey over his glasses.

Hailey rubbed her temple, "Bits, here and there, some things are easier to remember than others."

"After some further research into this specific spell, it's clear to me now that the memories you remember will be those of the strongest ones." He paused before sighing, "However, it's not unusual for the victim of the spell to lose almost the entirety of their memory aside from those select memories. I'm sorry Harry."

At this, Hailey didn't know what to feel, all of this time she'd been thinking that it would be OK soon because she could simply wait to remember, but with these words, she felt her grasp on her former identity finally slipping.

'_I may never remember who I am...but no, I do! I remember Ron, Hermione, Ginny, I even remember Malfoy and how much I hated potions lessons'_ she realised that many of these may be the stronger memories that Dumbledore had mentioned but she reinforced herself with them all the same.

"Professor" she asked finally, "how many times has this spell been cast, and why? I still don't understand why?"

"Ah, Harry" seemingly ignoring his first question, "we hope for some answers soon, but I fear she will keep her secret further than we can follow her for." Understanding his meaning she sighed and put her head in her hands.

"How are you finding school, Harry?" the wizard asked.

"Oh I don't know, it's okay I guess, just so awkward" he nodded, "it seems as though i'm here for the first time again, I just want something like before, something to remind me that I am who I am."

"My dear Harry, you have that all around you, you have but to ask." The Professor said with a glint in his eye, but still solemn.

Not understanding his meaning, and feeling it was time to go Hailey stood up, "Let me know how it...goes..." she said awkwardly, heading towards the door.

"Of course" and before she had time to leave, "and Harry" peering at the girl over his glasses and standing up, "The spell has been cast twice before." She felt curiosity arise but he had looked down in clear dismissal.

'_Another time.'_ She thought, heading towards the Gryffindor common room, when she turned round a corner onto the correct stairwell, she saw a blond haired boy coming the opposite way, and couldn't help but smile.

"Draco?"

"Ms Wilkshire" he said looking seriously at her, "it is past curfew time, I'm afraid I must deduct house points from Gryffindor" before breaking out in a smile.

"Har har har Malfoy" she said bored looking up before turning back to face him, "Very funny."

"How are you finding life without me?" Smugly asked the Slytherin, "Unbearable I suppose."

She rolled her eyes, "Actually it's refreshing."

"Yes, being with those commoners must really open your eyes to the world" Replied Draco lazily.

She scowled, "Can't quite hear you from your pedestal in the clouds, Malfoy." She said stonily, walking past him, at the same time, Neville came the opposite way down the stairs, when he saw her he lifted his head and motioned towards himself.

"Hailey" he began.

"What's wrong Neville?" she asked confused.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office, she sent me to find you." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you have any idea what it's about?" asked Hailey, Neville shook his head and explained he had just passed the teacher in the hall when she had asked him.

This brought back distinct feelings of the last time she'd been summoned somewhere, and subconsciously readied her wand.

"Thanks Neville" she said, "i'll see you later." He nodded and trudged back towards the dormitories.

The corridors around McGonagall's office were silent and empty.

'_This doesn't feel good...'_ thought Hailey and considered not bothering, but decided to see.

She knocked on the door once, to no answer, but seeing a light inside she determined to knock again, then when receiving no answer she opened the door slowly. She felt tense.

When the door was an inch open Hailey thought;

'_This isn't right...'_ and was in the process of closing it again when it flew open, and two dark blocks flung themselves towards her, she recognised them instantly, Dementors.

She instinctively reached for her wand but was thrown back across the corridor and her back sickeningly cracked against the wall, a burst of agony erupting inside Hailey, she had however kept onto her wand, robotically her arm lifted and she heard herself as if from a distance scream;

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM"_

Dimly she saw the stag leap from the wand and attack the nearest dementor, but to her despair the second one advanced further ripping the wand from the hand, and she saw the patronus fade away. The feeling of the life being sucked out of her enveloped her mind, she couldn't stay awake, yet she knew if she lost consciousness now she would surely die, however the pain proving too much to bear, she felt her resistance droop and her tensed arms loosen. The last thing she saw was a flash of blue-white light.

_**Firstly! Sorry it's not as long as I promised, I wanted to (and have!) written more, however I did want to leave this on a bit of a cliffhanger I suppose, just because it was such a nice place TO leave it on a cliffhanger :P**_

_**Secondly, thanks alot to MoniqueElle! :D that review made me finish this chapter Xtra quick :P, I'm sorry that I didn't do that much in this chapter, but I felt it was a bit of a necessary chapter, I want to make this into a story rather than just a love story with nothing behind it, so bare with me whilst i wade through all this storyline nonsense :D I promise you'll get some juicy stuff next.**_

_**And thirdly & lastly i promise the next one WILL be long! Maybe ~10,000 give or take (hopefully give!) so thanks, and if you're reading this far, thanks alot, i appreciate your time **__****_


	4. Moonlight

Chapter 4

Hailey woke up with a seething headache, not remembering anything, she determined not to try and open her eyes for at least another minute until she made sense of anything, but failing to remember anything immediately she cracked open one eye which was immediately blinded, causing her to close it again.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought, strangely enough, she did remember all of the general things, herself, her friends, her being in Hogwarts, but of what had put her there, nothing. A sickening feeling of déjà vu came into her mind, this was not something she enjoyed.

Summoning her strength she opened both eyes looking around the room quickly before being forced to squint.

"Hailey! You're awake!" said a voice, undoubtedly Hermione's, she made out the figures of Ron, Hermione and a teacher behind.

She was surprisingly calm; more than dismay, she felt frustration building, what had she done to deserve any of this? It's just ridiculous, everything had been taken away from her, and every 2 weeks she'd wake up in bed not knowing what had happened.

"Hermione..." she mumbled trying to smile weakly. Then in a flood what had happened came back to her, the dementors, and she began to piece it together in her mind;

"The Dementors...the flash was someone else's..?" Hailey groaned opening her eyes to see Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Ron & Hermione beside her.

"Don't worry about that Miss Wilkshire." Said McGonagall, "It appears there was an attack made upon you last night, rest for a while and we shall discuss this further. I wish you well." Said the Head of House, before giving Hailey a penetrating stare before exiting.

After Madam Pomfrey had left the room Ron and Hermione stepped up to the bed.

"What the hell happened?" asked Ron, seeming confused.

"They didn't tell you?" asked Hailey looking up at them.

"They haven't told us anything, it must of been serious right? I mean, dementors? What the-" began Ron before Hermione cut him off with an intense stare.

"Ugh, I was told that I was expected at McGonagall's office" she began wearily, "when I arrive...it didn't seem quite right, and when I knocked no-one answered, then when I went to leave, these two...dementors came out..." Hermione gasped and Ron looked like he didn't believe it.

"Well I managed to stop one of them, but the other one knocked me down, then the last thing I remember was a flash of light, it must've been McGonagall..." there was silence.

"Oh my gosh" said Hermione, "dementors in Hogwarts? There are all sorts of spells against that, it's impossible..." trailed off Hermione. Hailey shrugged but Ron still looked confused.

"You actually managed to cast _Expecto Patronus_ on one of them?" At this Hermione seemed interested, they knew that for someone so young to know such an advanced spell is rare. Hailey squirmed;

"Yeah...but I was lucky that McGonagall arrived, if it was her" successfully changing the topic.

"The last time the dementors were known to have been seen outside of Azkaban was when..." Ron said looking gloomy.

"We know, Ron." Interrupted Hermione, "I just don't understand how this could've happened and, why you Hailey? This is absolutely senseless!" said Hermione firmly folding her arms, "I've no idea what Dumbledore will do..."

There was an awkward silence following this, none of them wanting to say anything before Madame Pomfrey finally re-entered the room carrying a stack of towels to place on the bed opposite Hailey;

"Hailey, if you're feeling fine, you're okay to leave, however I don't really want to see you around here again." Said the Matron with a kind smile.

"Yeah, I am feeling okay now thank you." Replied Hailey, getting out of bed slowly. "What's the time?" she asked Hermione and Ron. Ron checked his watch and replied;

"2.30....ah crap! Slytherin vs Ravenclaw has started, d'you wanna watch it?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Sure" replied Hailey causing Hermione to sigh, "Okay...." mumbled Hermione, and they all left the room towards the quidditch pitch.

They entered one of the Gryffindor stands and took up a row of free seats, the match had been delayed so the players were only just making their way out to the pitch.

"So who do you reckon is going to win?" asked Hailey to Ron.

"Pfft" scoffed Ron, "Slytherin will win the game, one way or another, sneaky bastards" said Ron, looking out at the players, Hermione instinctively chided him causing him just to smile. And look back out at the field. At that moment, Seamus and Dean jumped down to their row from the one above;

"Hey guys" said Dean brightly before looking at Hailey, "Hailey, what happened?"

She sighed and considered giving a response before simply waving her hand saying, "It was nothing, I just hit my head" feeling very sick of everything, hoping that just concentrating on quidditch for a while would ease her mind, Hermione handed her the binoculars she she began to survey the field, at that moment there was a huge roar from a few stands and the commentator began raising his voice, looking at the quaffle it was clear that a goal had not been scored so she reasoned a snitch chase must've been underway. 

Luckily Ron jumped off his seat at that point to get a better view and pointed in the correct direction, she followed his gaze and saw both Malfoy & Cho Chang flying through the air side by side chasing the snitch. They fell into a dive speeding up, Cho reached out her hand and Malfoy was caught half a foot behind then all of a sudden he bridged the gap and they were together, for a moment they went out of view behind a Hufflepuff stand and an almighty cheer erupted from the corresponding Slytherin stand;

_'DRACO MALFOY GETS THE SNITCH, AN AMAZING CATCH FROM HIM THERE, SLYTHERIN ARE THE WINNERS 190:60, what did you think of that s-'_ said Lee Jordan, turning to his co-host, the captain of hufflepuff for analysis, but everyone had lost interest by then. Both seekers returned to the pitch, Draco Malfoy holding the snitch, not celebrating much, was surrounded by his teamates congratulating him however they quickly broke up and left the pitch.

Ron seemed quite dejected but there was a usual buzz around all of the students at the end of a close quidditch game, Ron began to talk about how Gryffindor would fare this season but most people turned off from the conversation including Hailey, she just felt like going to sleep;

"Hey guys" she began, "I might head off to bed now, not feeling that well" Hermione looked concerned.

"Okay, well i'll see you later then" they both said and Hailey headed inside the building. She was making her way up to the Gryffindor dormitory when Professor McGonagall intercepted her;

"Miss Wilkshire" she said sharply, "would you care to join me?" Without awaiting a reply the woman turned around and led the way, Hailey sighed;

'_I've had enough of this, I just want to sleep!'_ however she outwardly didn't say anything and silently followed the head of house.

They approached the headmasters office, and both of them stepped onto the stairs, which rotated upwards to Dumbledore's study. McGonagall gave Hailey a reassuring glance, before both of them entered.

"Professor, Hailey" said the Headmaster looking at them both in turn over his glasses, "Please, take a seat" he said to Hailey, motioning to the chair opposite his. Professor McGonagall stayed standing up to the right of Hailey.

"I presume you know why you're here" said Dumbledore gravely, " I must apologise yet again Hailey, this should not have happened, my mistake has almost cost you dear, again."

"Professor-" began Hailey but was interrupted by Dumbledore's raised hand.

"Please, allow me to finish" said the wizard, "Lestrange has escaped" the man said slowly, peering over his glasses at Hailey, "we believe that the attack yesterday was her doing." It was clear that the wizard was watching her reaction.

"Professor" started Hailey, unsure, "I don't know why this is happening but to be honest, I don't care, I just want it to end..." her new found emotions kicked in, "why me?!" she growled and went to continue however the old man interjected.

"Minerva, could we have some privacy just for a moment?" said Dumbledore sombrely.

"Of course." Replied the Professor, leaving the room.

Hailey continued, "I just don't know...DAMNIT I don't know anything" eyes swelling, so many emotions just overwhelmed her.

After a pause, Dumbledore said, "In light of recent events, you will be permitted to take time off school in order to recover, the faculty tell me you're excelling in all of your current subjects, which i'm pleased to hear, and is a credit to you-" over recent times to try to take her mind off of everything she had delved into her studies, "however the recent events, you cannot be expected to cope with." Finished Dumbledore.

"No..." muttered Hailey, wiping her face with a tissue proffered to her by the professor, "running away will only make it worse...I just wish I had some answers, this is...unbearable." She finished.

Admiration glinted in the Headmaster's eyes as he called, "Minerva, would you join us?" The tall woman re-entered the room nodding at Dumbledore.

"Professor, was it you that cast the expectro patronus?" asked Hailey, looking up at McGonagall inquisitively.

"That's correct, Miss Wilkshire, it was lucky I got there in time, was it not?" she said.

"Yes, thank you, I can't imagine what would of happened if..." trailed off Hailey, vividly remembering the feeling of the dementor attacking her mind.

There was a short silence before Dumbledore spoke, "We have no idea how the dementors were freed or planted here, but I assure you Hailey, I will make it my business to know, until such a time I ask you both to be vigilant." Finished the Headmaster looking down in a clear dismissal, Hailey left the room leaving McGonagall and Dumbledore there and headed back to the dormitory.

To her relief, Hermione still wasn't back yet, so she quickly got changed and fell into bed, falling asleep in no-time.

The rest of the week passed relatively quickly and without event, once again Hailey tried to delve herself into her studies to take her mind off things however It was becoming less effective;

_'Am I really willing to put up with this for the rest of my life...'_ she wondered one day in the library, she was alone as everyone else had gone out for the day to Hogsmede. At that moment there was a noise behind her and she turned around to see Draco Malfoy. She didn't know what to feel, having recovered some more of her memory she now knew that Malfoy had been horrible to Harry, to her, which made things difficult.

"Malfoy..." she said, turning back to her work, besides herself, she found it difficult to not feel pleased at his arrival.

"Wilkshire" said the Slytherin taking the seat by her, "I saw you in the stands admiring my amazing catch on Monday" said the Slytherin smugly.

"Really?" said Hailey looking at him grinning, "and here was me thinking an inept monkey tied to a broom could of caught that snitch."

"Yes, I thought Chang could of caught it too, but I decided not to humour her any longer" drawled Malfoy lazily picking up a book. Hailey couldn't help but stifle a laugh. There was a moments silence before she asked;

"Why are you here? Haven't all of your friends gone to Hogsmede or something?" she asked, looking carefully at him.

"You're not suggesting i'm here just because of you?" Laughed Malfoy heartily, "Yes that'll be the day" continued the head boy, "I have prefect duties to perform today, I am a prefect you know, not a common pleb like your friends" he said lazily leafing through the book leisurely.

"Hey, we're not plebs for you information, and Hermione is a prefect aswell" said Hailey in return flatly.

"Ah yes..." sighed the boy, "although you'd think she were a commoner too, socialising with the Weasel boy" chuckling to himself.

"God, you're so uppity about yourself, GRRR, I feel like I can't have a normal conversation with you damn it" grumbled Hailey, picking up her books and storming out, leaving the Slytherin at the table.

That evening was the quidditch trials, although Hailey felt like not even bothering,

_This is a total joke, _she though to herself, _I get turned into a frekin' girl and after a month i'm supposed to just carry on as though nothing has happened?_

She grabbed her quidditch robes and began to get changed_, Look at these! _She though poking a breast_, _instantly feeling self conscious she looked around the changing room to make sure no-one had seen it, it was still empty though.

_I'm going to snap, sometime, I just know it, GRRRRR_ she thought picking up her borrowed broom and walking out of the changing room.

The whole team was already on the pitch, and to her surprise, the Ravenclaw team was also there, there were no spectators and the pitch was floodlit as it was 9.00 pm and she looked inquisitively at Fred, who was managing this session;

"Hey Hailey, hope you don't mind but we got the Ravenclaw team to practise with us, we won't be playin' em till the final term anyway, so we thought it'd be best for trialling seekers"

She nodded, not knowing what else to do and rose into the air, Ron joined her after a moment, "Hey Hailey, you'll be fine, we're gunna cream these guys" said Ron with a huge grin, she smiled back and there was a whistle indicating that the game was about to start.

Now, for once, Hailey forgot about everything other than the game, the whistle went off and the pitch burst into action, the snitch instantly disappeared into the night, and she circled the pitch a few times, Cho was doing the same, the scores tallied up slowly with no team getting the real advantage, it was clear that the game would be won with the snitch.

Suddenly at that moment the snitch appeared right in front of Hailey's face, blinking, she stared at it for a second before leaping at it, it dodged but she kept her balance, Cho had noticed and was crossing the pitch to get to her, however she would not be denied, the snitch dipped and as it was pulling up Hailey caught it mid-air easily, before stopping. The whistle went and the Gryffindors cheered and gathered round her.

"Yo, Hailey!!" Screamed Fred, "Jesus, you made that look so frekin easy, boys, we got ourselves a frekin seeker" hi-fives were exchanged by Fred and a team-mate before George coughed and added, "What he means is...we will discuss the position and get back to you" Hailey smiled and they made their way back to the changing rooms

_Maybe I could get used to this_ thought Hailey getting changed back into her robes, she waited until everyone had left before leaving herself, she saw Cho leave the opposite changing room and walk up to her

"You're not that great then hey?" asked Cho grinning, "That catch was pro, just pro." complimented the girl as they began to walk back towards the castle.

"Errr, beginners luck?" Tried Hailey grinning in response.

"I damn hope so" replied the Ravenclaw seeker looking over at Hailey. They said goodbye and went to their respective dormitories. As she entered the common room she was intercepted by Hermione, they began to talk.

"How did the trials go?" asked the girl brightly.

"Yeah fine thanks, we won, but i'm not sure, not really sure if I can handle quidditch right now" after a pause Hailey asked, "hey I was looking for you earlier, were you out with Ron or something?"

"No, I had prefect duties today, helping some first years with their homework" answered Hermione smiling, "what did you need anyway?"

"It was just some work but it's ok now, so were you on prefect duties with Dr-, I mean Malfoy then?" she asked unable to hold back a blush.

Hermione grinned widely but shook her head, "No he wasn't on duty today." Before Hailey could ask about this again Ron came into the room

"Hailey, I was just about to tell Hermione how awesome you were" said Ron with a grin sitting next to Hermione.

Hailey groaned "Don't listen to him, it was easy" said Hailey to Hermione, rolling her eyes, they all sat down and began to talk, before long there was a bit of a silence and Hermione bit her lip before saying.

"Hailey, we've got something to tell you, errm" Ron blushed deep red and looked at his feet "me and Ron are kinda...going out now, we figured you'd want to know" blurted out Hermione.

Hailey laughed, "I knew it!" They all laughed but she continued, "seriously, I knew you guys would, you're perfect for each other!" Grinned Hailey, after this both Hermione & Ron seemed a lot more at ease, and Ron put his arm around Hermione.

_I wonder what that's like..._ wondered Hailey looking at the couple

_Shit, _she thought, _I have to get an escort for that crappy ball_, groaning.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, and Hailey explained.

"Hailey, you could have practically anyone you wanted if you just got out there a bit, or even let people near you..." said Hermione blushing.

"Huh?" asked Hailey "What do you mean?"

"Erm, you're intelligent, funny, friendly when you want to be and you-" began Hermione.

"You're fucking fit!" exclaimed Ron, Hermione gaped and slapped Ron's arm hard before Ron burst out laughing, Hailey just blushed deep red. "Just telling it like it is."

Hailey bit her lip. "Just make sure it's someone good yeah?" asked Ron rubbing his arm, "Not some Slytherin snake!" he laughed, she immediately thought of Draco and blushed.

"Woah, it's half 1!" Exclaimed Hermione, "let's get to bed." They all agreed and Hailey silently thanked Hermione, she didn't like that conversation one bit but it made her wonder;

_I wonder if I should ask...no no no_ she chided herself, pulling the covers over herself.

The next few days passed relatively quietly, but more and more people were talking about the ball at the end of the year, Hailey had also taken up magical combat as an extra curricular activity along with a number of other students, which was held in the evenings.

The room was very large with 10 or so mats on the floor and the class itself was being run by Professor Geldwick, the new defence against the dark arts teacher for that year, which happened to be an area where Hailey excelled. Another student who attended was Draco Malfoy, a fact which was not lost on Hailey, who still had mixed feelings for him, she had taken to avoiding him.

"Okay, next week we shall be looking at the use of surroundings to aid you in combat, which is a rather big topic, so I expect you to all be prepared" said Geldwick to the 15 or so students who attended, but as they were dispersing he added, "I also advise you to hurry up back to your dormitories, the outside doors will close in ooh...say...3 minutes" he said glancing at his watch. The combat room was detached from the main building and a curfew had been put in effect in light of recent events.

After hearing this, the class dispersed quickly, but Hailey suddenly felt very sick;

_'Great...'_ she thought, pausing to steady herself, _'I just need some fresh air'_ she thought stepping out into the air.

_'there we go-' _before a sudden sickness came over her causing her to wretch on the grass outside the classroom, she glasped her knees for support.

"Oh fuck it." She said audibly, there was no-one in sight and she knew she was locked out. "Fuck fuck FUCK." she screamed, left the sick where it was and sat down with her back to the classroom, putting her hands over her face.

_'Why me?! Why freckin me?!!' _she thought, but at that moment she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jolt.

"Hailey? Are you alright?" to her surprise, it was Draco.

"Yes, i'm fucking great, thanks for asking." She spat, having had enough of just about everything.

The blond boy sat down beside her sighing, it was pitch black, but the sky was perfectly clear, boasting uncountable stars, Hailey noticed how handsome the blond looked in the moonlight, he was looking up at the stars without saying anything, she blushed to herself and turned away;

_'Why do I feel like this? Why can't I stop it?'_ she thought bitterly, burying her face in her hands.

After a minute she lifted up her head saying, "Is there no way we can get back in..." not looking at him.

The Slytherin turned to face Hailey before turning back to the sky, "Well we can try the back entrance, maybe Filch is in" he said slowly, "although it's his night to patrol the library." He said flatly. They both knew that every window had been made sound-proof to within 1 metre after the trouble with the Whomping Willow keeping everyone awake at night.

Both of them got up silently and began to make their way over to the back entrance.

"You know" began Draco, "i've looked at these stars so many times...and I still find a new one everytime..." at this point he looked down feeling self concious, shaking his said with a light smile.

"Are you interested in astronomy then?" asked Hailey, despite herself.

He looked up at the sky again, "My father used to teach me astronomy when I was young" he said in a matter of fact voice, "are you?"

"I enjoy it yeah, but I don't know much about it, I know that that's Orion." she said nervously pointing towards the belt in the sky, Draco followed the gaze and smiled genuinely.

"The Hunter" said Draco nodding keenly, "you know when I first saw Orion, my father told me that it was watching over me and whenever-" he stopped, glancing at Hailey, "I'm just gagging on arn't I?" he asked with a superficial smile.

"No" she answered, smiling for the first time, "i'm actually interested to hear this"

At that moment however they reached Filch's office, only to find it empty.

Draco sighed and scratched his chin, "Our best bet is probably just to wait here and hope he comes back before dawn..." Hailey sat down grudgingly, she then sneezed. Wordlessly Draco took off his jacket and pulled it around her. She looked up at him gratefully before he sat down beside her.

"Won't you get cold?" she asked, pulling the jacket tighter around herself.

"I'll be fine." he said simply, looking up to admire the stars again. Before long both were feeling sleepy. After a few minutes Hailey asked;

"Why are you stuck out here anyway? Why were you waiting behind?" The dark hid Draco's flush;

"I was asking that fool Geldwick a question." he sighed, "although I might as well of been asking a stink worm, the amount that man knows."

"What were you asking him about?" Hailey persisted there was a long pause and no answer was forthcoming, Draco shifted uncomfortably.

Hailey laughed quietly and Draco sneered at her, "All right, yes, I was waiting for you, are you happy now? It's a good thing I did right?" he snapped with a sneer, trying to salvage his pride.

"Yes." answered Hailey seriously, "Thank you." she turned to look at him and their eyes met for a second before she turned away.

_I don't know where this is going..._ she thought.

There was silence for a while before Hailey spoke up again, "Draco?" she asked softly.

"Yes?" he answered, turning towards her.

She felt the cool gaze penetrate her, sending a shiver down her spine, "Do you have a...I mean..." after a pause she shook her head and without another word lay down flat on the ground, "good night."

**Ermmm okay, well, I'm sorry it wasn't as long as I said it would be, but I totally got sidetracked, and at least wanted to finish this chapter, I really like the story, but hard to know what to say...hmmm, hopefully i'll update soon. Any reviews would help! :D**


	5. Just maybe

Chapter 5

When Hailey opened her eyes it was still dark, she rubbed her eyes, sitting up, aching all over, she noticed the Slytherin was still in the position he had been In the previous night, propped up against the hut, it was clear that he was fast asleep but for some reason Hailey couldn't take her eyes of him.

It was clear that it was early morning, as it was dark, however there was the tell-tale orange glint on the horizon, indicating that morning was beckoning, without knowing why, Hailey sat up and slowly moved towards the Slytherin, without a word she tentatively pressed her lips against the asleep boy's.

Immediately she snapped back, not knowing what she had done, luckily the boy remained asleep, however there was a noise from the hut.

'_Filch!' _thought Hailey standing up, knocking on the door. There was movement inside, and Hailey heard cursing, followed by the sound of a light being turned on, after 20 seconds the door snapped open, behind it was a bewildered and angry Filch.

"Who the devil is this?!" he demanded roughly, after a second he noticed Malfoy and relented a little, unsure of what to do with him.

Hailey kicked Malfoy gently, who awoke roughly with a sneer, he took in the situation at a glance and got up saying, "Ah, Filch." The man recoiled glaring at Draco.

"Aright..." said the man, glaring at both of them, "come in then. But don't think you're off so easy, your heads of houses will know of this, you hear?" he asked them ushering them inside, "now get out, and back to your dorms." said the professor roughly pointing to the door. Hailey muttered something sheepishly and went to the door, Draco behind.

When they got out into the corridor Hailey bit her lip and looked at the empty and silent corridors, "Erm...what shall we do?"

Draco yawned, putting his hand to his mouth, "Some breakfast, perhaps?"

"It won't be open yet, it's what, 5am?" countered Hailey, looking at her watch.

"You underestimate the power of the prefect" answered Draco, smugly grinning. As they approached the kitchen, Draco pulled out a set of keys and inserted the relevant one.

Hailey's stomach grumbled causing her to blush, "I guess I am hungry..." she muttered.

The elves in the kitchen were already awake and quickly whipped up some breakfast for them.

"Thank you." said Hailey smiling at them, which they appreciated warmly. Draco muttered some thanks and they made their way into the main hall, which was empty.

"Wow..." said Hailey, for the first time seeing the great hall so silent and empty, however some of the sunlight was creeping in now illuminating the brilliant windows.

"Impressive, I must say..." muttered Malfoy looking around, and they both sat down.

Once seated, Hailey realised she was still wearing his jacket and hastily took it off sheepishly, giving it back to him, "Erm...thanks, for last night I mean, It wasn't as bad as I thought it might've...I mean...yeah" blushing, and looking down at her food.

The eyes of Draco continued to watch her, "Come to the ball with me." he said simply, not taking his eyes off her.

She didn't answer and kept on picking at her food, "Look..." she said finally, "look" she said again, "look...look...." fighting back tears, "i'm confused...i... I don't really know..." she finally said dropping the fork and burying her face in her hands.

The Slytherin nodded slowly, unsure how to react, "Hailey..." he said gently, "I...I don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer...you...you're driving me crazy." finished the Slytherin, staring into her eyes, after a moment she looked up into them.

"Draco...you...you don't understand." she said panicking, getting up and going to leave.

"Please...Hailey, don't!" said the Slytherin quietly, pleading with Hailey, but she continued out.

Hailey made her way to the Gryffindor corridor, wiping away her tears, and trying to make sense out of her thoughts, she entered the common room only to see Hermione with a lamp reading a book, immediately the girl looked up to see Hailey.

"Hailey!!" said the girl, coming over to hug the girl, normally Hailey would've found this uncomfortable, but now it just seemed like the normal thing to do. "Are you ok?!" demanded the girl, taking a step back to see Hailey fully. "Where were you?!"

They both took seats on the sofa's, Hailey paused, "I..er...got locked out with..." she paused and sighed, "Draco Malfoy" Hermione looked confused but tentatively went over to sit by her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Hailey looked down, shaking her head, she continued to shake her head trying to hold back a sob, eventually she nodded, bursting out into tears.

'_I'm going to tell her...'_ Hailey realised with horror.

"It's..." she began between sobs, silently raging to herself for her inability to control her emotions, "it's just that..." thinking of how to say it.

"Don't worry, Hailey-" began Hermione.

"No..." whispered Hailey horsely, "it's...it's...Harry." she whispered inaudibly, looking down.

Hermione seemed confused, "Harry? Who do you mean?"

Hailey remained silent, while Hermione's mind raced, "Hailey what do-"

"Don't you see?" asked Hailey weakly, looking at Hermione. "It's me...i'm...i'm Harry." she said finally covering her eyes with her hands.

"What do you mean..." trailed off Hermione, trying to understand. "You don't mean that-"

"Yes." said Hailey simply, not looking at the girl.

"Harry? You're alright?!" squeaked Hermione, totally shocked, trying to process the information. "You..." began Hermione but nothing was forth coming. Both girls were looking down and Hailey broke the silence saying,

"Maybe we can discuss this in our dorm..."

"Yes." squeaked Hermione again, looking at Hailey, desperately trying to be reassuring. Both girls quietly made their way to their dormitory and sat down on opposite beds.

"So..." began Hermione, "er...how...how did this happen?" she asked nervously, "will you tell me?" The stare of Hermione bore into Hailey, who squirmed underneath it.

Slowly at first Hailey began to recount the events leading to the change, and followed with a description of what had happened, the account took a little over 30 minutes, Hailey keeping a steady voice, barley looking at Hermione, Hermione herself not saying a word. After the 30 minutes Hailey squirmed again and said, "Hermione...I don't know what to say...and now I feel like a total idiot..."

Hermione winced, "Hailey" before stopping herself and looking at Hailey with a panicking look, who couldn't help but smile, "I mean, er, yeah" continued the Gryffindor, "I can't imagine how hard this must've been, but...you know how worried me and Ron and everyone has been about you, they fed us some story about goodness knows what but we couldn't get anything out of them and then this..." burst out Hermione in one go.

Hailey winced, "It's...yeah" said Hailey finally agreeing. "Things...have changed so much, and I can't keep up and...I can't keep up." finished Hailey, rubbing her eyes.

Hermione nodded slowly, "So you've been told not to tell anyone or...?" asked the girl.

"That's right, but tonight...it was too much to keep bottled up, look, thanks Herm, I appreciate having someone to...y'know...even tell this to, it means so much to me." said the girl looking at Hermione gratefully.

Hermione nodded, "So...what happened tonight anyway?" finally asked the girl, trying to comfort Hailey. The question caused Hailey to groan.

"You know, when, I was like..." pausing to cough, "Harry...er...were me and Draco friends?" asked Hailey, genuinely interested. "I remember some bits, but...I can't remember."

"You and Draco?" asked Hermione wincing, "why?" she felt the need to ask first, gulping.

"Well..." wondering if she was actually going to tell Hermione, "during the night, I tried to-, er, he asked me-" stopping herself twice before taking a deep breath, "I, er, he asked me to the ball." said Hailey finally, looking down there was silence for a moment before she continued, "and I thought that, erm, I would like to know what it was like...before..." she finished sighing, mentally exhausted.

Hermione sat up on the bed and pulled her legs towards her chest, looking at Hailey, "Well, things, weren't great, between you and Draco, you weren't friends."

Hailey nodded and sighed, "Look, do you reckon we could just get some more sleep? I...I don't feel up to this right now..." Hermione nodded sympathetically and both lay down.

"Hailey," Hermione said when they were laying in darkness, "I'm glad you're okay..."

"Thanks Hermione, and thanks...for everything." finished Hailey, the light being turned off.

Hailey found it difficult getting to sleep, and the morning light was entering the windows, carefully looking at Hermione, she left the bed and took a change of clothes, getting changed quickly she left the still empty dormitory, exhausted, but unwanting to face Hermione the following morning.

_'I shouldn't be running away from this...'_ thought Hailey, closing the Gryffindor common room door, it was a Saturday so in all likelihood there would be no movement for at least another hour, so Hailey determined to go out for a while.

The doors had been opened at 6.00 am allowing her out, after thinking for a moment she made her way to Hogsmede, enjoying the scenery and trying to take her mind off everything.

After a while of looking around she had breakfast in a small café and rested there for an hour. Not knowing what to do she made her way into the forest.

'_I wonder if i've ever been here before? It's so frustrating that even now there are things missing...' _thought Hailey, by this time she remembered many things about friends and her life, but the gaps became more elusive.

_'I wonder if i'll ever remember it all...' _thinking back to what Dumbledore had said.

A sudden wave of tiredness kicked in, it being a warm day Hailey sat down by a pine tree and lay back, allowing herself to close her eyes, before long she drifted into sleep.

When Hailey awoke, the shadows on the trees were long, and almost threatening, not wanting to be left out again, she quickly made her way back into Hogsmede, which was almost deserted of Hogwarts students.

Hailey weaved through the crowds towards the castle and arrived back before long.

_'Do I really have to face Hermione...' _she pondered for a moment, thinking about going to see Draco, but abandoned the thought and trudged back to the common room, not seeing Hermione there she moved to the bedroom, and opening the door saw Hermione on the bed wrapped in thought.

"Hermione..." said Hailey, causing Hermione to snap out of it and stare at Hailey, with a timid smile.

"Hey, where were you all day? You were gone before I woke up..." said Hermione, looking confused, staring at Hailey.

"Yeah...about that, I just needed to get out for a bit." said Hailey, biting her lip and taking a seat on her bed.

After a few moments silence Hermione winced and piped up, "So...you're serious that?" Hailey nodded slowly and lay back on the bed, "But...how can-" began Hermione before Hailey interrupted.

"How can you be sure that i'm not just mad?" asked Hailey almost bitterly, Hermione went to intercede but Hailey nodded with a small smile, "I know, it seems far-fetched, imagine what I-, no never mind. Ask me anything." said leaning on her elbows and turning towards Hermione, brushing some hair out of her face.

Hermione winced, "It's not that I don't trust you or anything-" began Hermione.

"I know." countered the girl, "and I know you won't really believe it without satisfying your curiosity." finished Hailey, looking at Hermione sideways, and trying to smile. Hermione just shrugged and blushed a bit before stopping, and staring at Hailey intently.

"Whats...what's up?" asked Hailey unnerved, but Hermione got up and walked over to Hailey, brushing some of her hair back, unsure of what to do Hailey just waited. Hermione stared and muttered, "The...the scar..."

"Yeah..." sighed Hailey as Hermione went back to her bed, "couldn't quite get rid of it" the faint outline still showing.

"I can't believe it" said Hermione to herself before looking at Hailey, "oh my gosh, i'm so sorry Hailey, but I...I can't believe this, and it's...irreversible?" gulped Hermione.

Hailey nodded, sighing.

"I'm so sorry...what are you going to do?" asked Hermione.

"What can I do...but you know what really gets me?" asked Hailey frowning, "it's that...I have these new feelings, and new things and...I feel different, things...just aren't the same." sighed Hailey, rubbing her brow and trying desperately to keep her emotions in check. Suddenly and unexpectedly Hermione grinned;

"You mean Draco?" asked Hermione.

"What?!" demanded Hailey, flushing red, "you said yourself we weren't friends, I used to hate him right? That so stupid." rushed out Hailey, but avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, okay!" said Hermione, "if you say so..." she trailed off.

Hailey took a deep breath and changed the subject, "But the fact is, i'm here and this is who I am now, I guess I have to deal with it and...and move on, I can't whine about it forever..." finished Hailey, feeling self-conscious. Hermione looked at the girl with admiration.

"You always were strong Harry- I mean Hailey" Hermione winced quickly correcting herself, "sorry, it's just, confusing now." Hailey nodded.

"You know what? You can call me either, i'm both damn it, I haven't really changed, just I look a bit different now..." said Hailey looking at her body, "well, maybe a lot..." trying not to laugh, but before long both her and Hermione were laughing and before long, they had both forgotten why.

After a minute they stopped and Hailey said, "Thanks, I think I needed that." smiling.

"No problem." asserted Hermione and then risked, "You know, you should have more confidence now, like you said...you are who you are, and you're a great person, Harry." she asserted.

"Thank you..." said Hailey finally, smiling from ear to ear. "So, how are things with Ron?" causing Hermione to slightly blush a bit before saying

"Great thank you, you know I wondered how you knew we were 'perfect for each other', it makes sense now." said Hermione.

"Yeah...you know once back in third year I had a crush on you..." said Hailey smirking. Hermione gaped.

"What?! Hailey!" she gasped, throwing a pillow at the girl, "that sounds so wrong now."

"I guess it does..." admitted Hailey laughing however she stopped when Hermione asked;

"And how is Darling Draco?" causing Hailey to growl stonily at Hermione.

"How should I know?" folding her arms, enjoying the conversation, but not liking where it was leading.

"Didn't you spend a moonlit night of romance together?" asked Hermione giggling, causing Hailey to blush remembering what she had done.

"No!" but was unable to think of a comeback, "no! Grrrrr" lying down.

"It's good to have you back, Harry." said Hermione, lying down as well and reaching for the light. "Good night." Hailey grunted in reply and Hermione turned off the light.

For the first time in weeks, Hailey slept well, and they awoke to a sunny day.

They both made their way down to breakfast and as they began to eat Fred came down the row.

"Yo Hailey, hey Hermione." he said greeting them both which they returned.

"You ready for the match this afternoon? We've got to get ready soon really" he said looking at his watch.

"Match?!" asked Hailey with half a mouthful of toast.

"You know...versus Hufflepuff..." the boy said blankly, "don't tell me you forgot..." she gulped.

_'Shit shit shit shit shit'_ Hermione looked at her and laughed, "Of course she didn't Fred." said Hermione calmly.

Fred grinned punching Hailey on the arm, "Haha, almost had me there, that blank stare...genius!" he exclaimed Hailey grimaced, "so, see you in the changing room in half an hour?" not waiting for an answer he jogged down the aile.

Hailey mouthed a rude word to Hermione causing Hermione to laugh.

"No seriously, i'm screwed." Hailey said putting down the toast altogether.

"Oh c'mon Ha- Hailey, you're easily the best seeker in Hogwarts." said Hermione picking up a banana.

Sighing Hailey got up and returned to her dormitory, picking up her quidditch things and made her way to the changing room.

Entering there was a cheer,

"Hey!" called Fred to everyone, "Hailey's arrived now, so it's time for a team talk!" there was scattered laughter particularly from George and some other 7th years.

"Guys...yes! Team-talks! That's what captains do right?" he asked grinning, eventually there was silence.

"Here's the plan guys" he outlined, "we stall for time, they have good chasers, don't let them score too many, and then before long, Hailey here" he said putting his hand on her shoulder, "will catch the snitch." Before she could protest there was a huge cheer and everyone dispersed.

When everyone had gone she asked Fred, "Seriously Fred?! No pressure on me or anything!"

Fred laughed, "Don't worry! Was only a joke."

Before long they were all ready and it was match time, they flew out onto the pitch.

All of the stands were full and the sun was out, once again Hailey felt free, and like herself out here – whoever that was. The fresh air enveloped her lungs and the game began.

Lee Jodan's voice could be heard vaguely in the background however it was soon tuned out as Hailey felt the familiar feeling of her senses heightening and breath slowing as she searched for the snitch.

For the first 10 minutes there was nothing, luckily the Hufflepuff seeker was similarly unsuccessful, the game itself was evenly matched, however suddenly the snitch buzzed up in front of Hailey, teasing, before zipping away, she dove after it immediately chasing it endlessly.

The Hufflepuff seeker still hadn't noticed and with a monumental push Hailey caught the snitch holding it aloft, Lee Jordan screamed out with the usual cheer and the whole of the Gryffindor team surrounded her, carrying her back to the changing rooms.

"Hailey! Hailey! Hailey!" they cheered before putting her down in the changing rooms.

"Muggle Champagne, anyone?" asked George holding a huge bottle aloft, and going to take a swig. Everyone crowded round trying to get some however Hailey laughed and sighed, heading back to get changed.

"Hailey!" said Ron running over to her, "nice one, that was brilliant, this Is totally our season!" he added patting her on the back and running over to join everyone.

She quickly got changed and made her way back to the dormitory, half way there however she was intercepted by Draco Malfoy, she drew breath when she saw him;

"Hailey, not a bad catch I suppose" he said with the trademark smirk.

She shrugged looking wryly at him, she stopped beside him and bit her lip.

"Look Hailey" he began, looking at Hailey, who was radiant after the victory, "erm, would you like to come to Hogsmede with me next Saturday?" Hailey smiled and nodded looking at the boy;

"Okay, well, why not?" she asked, sheepishly shrugging, "sorry but i've gotta see someone" she said and made her way to leave but she turned around grinning, "speak to you soon I guess..."

The Slytherin watched her go before smiling to himself and leaving.

She made her way to Dumbledore's office and quickly escalated the stairs.

"Hailey" said the old man peering over his glasses, motioning to a seat, "please, take a seat." after she had done so he asked, "so, what is on your mind?"

"I told Hermione." she said simply, biting her lip and watching the Headmaster's reaction.

The old man smiled and nodded, "I see, i'm very pleased that you're getting used to it Hailey, you're in a very hard situation, and indeed you must try to see the best in it."

"It's just that, Professor." she asked, pausing, "Now that one person knows-" Dumbledore interrupted her before she had a chance to finish, nodding.

"You have the problem that eventually it will no longer be a secret, tell me" peering at the girl again, "are you really willing to take such a step?" a slight note of surprise in his voice.

Hailey tried not to think of Draco, and the effect this would have, but it was too great, after 10 seconds she answered, with a note of defeat, "No, not yet at least" with a sigh.

Dumbledore nodded in recognition, "I see, and tell me" a glint coming into his eye, indicating that he knew the answer already, "have you found an escort for the ball?"

She stared at him blushing, "Errr, no not yet, should I have?" she asked blushing further, however the headmaster simply nodded smiling.

"Good night Hailey." looking down at his work, and she left.

_'I hate it how he does that' _thought Hailey, referring to these dismissals, '_You like subconsciously leave before you even realise' _she sighed, making her way back to the dormitory, as she entered the corridor there was a huge cheer as she saw the entire quidditch team celebrating in the middle of the room, she was kidnapped and they celebrated together for an hour before everyone dispersed.

"This is our season." announced Fred to everyone before they left, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!" he began, and the chant ensued. Smiling Hailey made her way back to the dormitory.

Entering she saw Hermione sitting on the chair beside her bed, reading a book. The girl looked up and smiled at her as she entered.

"Congratulations" said Hermione, "you were pretty good out there!" admitted Hermione putting down her book.

"Thanks" Hailey said, taking off her shoes and jumping on the bed, "mind you, that Hufflepuff seeker was clueless, I think the snitch could've jumped into his hand and he wouldn't of caught it" she remarked causing Hermione to laugh. They both sat down In bed for a minute.

_'I'm kinda looking forward to seeing Draco on Saturday...i'm just not sure what i'm supposed to do, would it be weird for this to happen? And when he does find out that i'm Harry...' _she shivered, putting that thought to the back of her mind.

"Hailey-? Hailey helooooo?"

_'Well, he won't have to find out for a long time...'_ she thought before a pillow hit her in the face.

She sneered and looked over to an amused Hermione looking bizarreley at her

"What was that for?!" Hailey demanded.

"Helloo? I was trying to talk to you but you were off in dreamland, thinking of Draco again?" she asked teasingly, when no reply came Hermione gasped, "Bingo! Hahaha, are you serious?" asked Hermione before checking herself, "I mean, I think it's great that you-"

Hailey moaned turning over face-first into the pillow, but Hermione was persistent, "Well? What's the news? Come on, I can read you the same as I could when you were Harry, which was basically a book!"

For some reason, Hailey didn't feel that bad about it, "Fine." she said, turning onto her front, "Do you realise how much I feel like a-"

"Girl? You are one!" chided Hermione, causing Hailey to shoot a glance at her.

"Yeah but...I feel like i'm gossiping like a total-"

"Girl?" asked Hermione laughing.

"Yayayaya okay" admitted Hailey blushing, "well it's nothing really, he just asked me to go to Hogsmede with him next Saturday."

"And you said?" asked Hermione.

"Look!" exclaimed Hailey, "this is hard enough as it is without you being my PR assistant or something!" Hermione nodded.

"Okay okay! I'll take that as a yes then."

Hailey moaned going underneath the covers, "Good night Hermione." she said loudly, taking the hint Hermione turned off the light.

"Okay okay, goodnight."

After a minute Hailey asked,

"Hermione, are you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?" replied the girl.

"You know back when I was...er-"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Hermione genuinely.

"Did I really hate Draco I mean-" Hermione began to laugh but Hailey persisted, "Really, I'm being serious now. Did we really hate each other? Totally?" Desperately looking for something.

"You weren't friends" said Hermione, unwilling to say any more.

"But, it's just, argh" finished Hailey, "never mind..." but Hermione guessed.

"I know what you mean Hailey, and why you're worried, that he only likes you because..." Hailey grunted, "but, that's something you have to sort out with him, honestly, I think it was just the Gryffindor/Slytherin thing...you have to be honest with him...eventually."

"Thanks..." said Hailey finally, "goodnight."

"Night Hailey."

'_I wish she hadn't of given me that advice' _cursing the wise words of Hermione, knowing they were true, but trying to avoid the implications. They both fell into a long sleep.

**Okay, another chapter done, I think i'm improving as a writer aswell, which is why the first few chapters look a bit crap to me aswell =/ hmm! :P But I have some nice stuff in store, I toyed with making a huge decision but decided not to, the next one might be uploaded next week or something? Not sure. Still no reviews but it's okay! =D**


End file.
